Dark Angel
by Jade Oneill
Summary: There is more to Tony's past than his teammates know. When a mysterious symbol is found on a dead marine, the NCIS team must team up with SG-1 to get to the bottom of the case. At the same time, Tony's past is about to collide with the present.
1. Prolouge

author's note: This is a new thing for me. One it's a multi chapter story, I normally do one shots. And this is also a collaboration with my sister. Mine is the NCIS side of things and hers is the SG-1 side. so to get the full picture you'll need to read hers to it's called Dark Foreigner. The fun part will be when everyone meets up, and the two of us actually getting together to get that written. I want to apologize now, because I can guarantee that the updates will be slow later. They will be pretty quick to start with, since I have several chapters already written. Later, they will most likely be far and in between, because I have to work for a living so not always a lot of time for story writing. The first several chapters will mainly be NCIS, because the two story lines have to meet up still. so hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Stargate. because if i did, Tony and Ziva would so be hooked up and she would NEVER have worn that bad white sweater with the brown rainbow. and Janet would still be alive and Jack and Sam would have gotten together like many seasons ago.

Dark Angel

**Prologue**

A tall, light haired young man wearing a tailored Armani suit stood in front of a large maghony desk. The older man behind the desk looked at him with a pained expression hidden behind his gray eyes. In many ways the young man in front of him is like a son, and he knew that what he had to say, he wouldn't like hearing.

"As you are aware, there have been a number of the lower level operatives that have been compromised. We've been investigating the possibility that there is a mole. Swordfish was tasked to that job. Unfortunately, his body was found this morning. So, we are taking steps to protect our assets," the older man said.

"How are we doing this?"

"We are sending all of our top operatives into hiding…Indefinitely."

"What? No way!"

"We have an easy fix for you, since you were offered a job on your last mission. We plan to create a background for you. I suppose I don't have to tell you that you will be taking this job," the older man explained looking directly into the indignant hazel eyes across from him, "I know, you're no happier with this idea than I am, but we can't afford to loose you. You are the best we have."

"Very well. Will you be in contact?"

"Only when we need to. Now go and get ready."

"Yes Sir," the young man replied heading for the door, then paused hand on the door knob.

"Was there something else," the older man asked concerned when he saw the almost unnoticeable way the young man's shoulders tensed ever so slightly.

"I was wondering about Ajanbi."

He should have known that would get asked. Those two are brothers in everyway, except blood. But then blood isn't everything.

"Don't worry, he's been taken care of," the older man said as he watched the imperceptible slump of relief cross his agent's form, "And Dark Angel. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to, Boss," he replied never looking back as he silently slipped through and closed the door on everything he knows to go start a "new life", so to speak.

As the door clicked shut, he could barely make out the words uttered from inside, "Good luck, son".


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be before SG-1 makes their appearance because I have a tendency to write short chapters. I'm glad for the reviews I got from you guys so, let me get this over with and get it posted so you guys can read this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and how the story is going.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything like I said before. And like I said before, I would have gotten rid of that sweater that Ziva wore in the episode last night.

**Chapter 1**

7 Years later.

"Let's roll people," Special Agent Gibbs said as he hung up his phone.

"We got a case Boss," was the question from the ever grinning DiNozzo.

"No, I thought we could all go for a drive, DiNozzo. Of course we have a case," Gibbs replied sarcastically heading for the elevator.

His three agents hurried to gather their stuff before he left without them. They were definitely good at their job, but Gibbs liked to keep them on their toes.

"Gibbs, don't we already have enough cases at the moment," the Mossad agent asked as the elevator doors were closing.

"We do, but this one fits the profile of the other three."

"Oh," was her response.

They exited the elevator and got into the vehicles. They arrived at the scene within minutes due to Gibbs' driving. Ducky and Palmer arrived a few minutes later.

"Ziva, bag and tag. DiNozzo, shoot. McGee, interview the witnesses," Gibbs ordered as he crouched down by the ME, "So what have we got Duck?"

"Looks like a bullet to the middle of his forehead. Same as the other three. Other than that I can tell you he's been dead for about 12 hours. However, I won't know more until I get him back home. You know, this reminds me of a time when I was in college. Our professor outlined a case of serial murders for us and we had to…"

"Ducky, I just need to know if he belongs to our guy," Gibbs cut him off, then got up to go see what his agents were up to, "What did the witnesses have to say?"

"Not a lot. They only found the body this morning. Nobody saw anything," McGee answered.

"See if you can find out if there is any video surveillance anywhere," Gibbs ordered, then turned to his other two agents.

"Tony, nobody wants to know what you did last night," Ziva informed him, "And no, I'm not going to guess."

"Come on Zee-vah, you're no fun," DiNozzo wined.

"I'm sorry if I'm a party-puffer, but I just don't want to know or care who you were with and what you two did."

"It's party-pooper. And I wasn't with anyone last night," he informed her with a grin.

"DiNozzo! David! Quit the bickering and get back to work," Gibbs bellowed at them.

Those two always made him feel like a babysitter instead of an investigator. He swore they argued more than him and all of his ex-wives ever had. All he had to do was turn his back for a second and off they'd go about something else. It wouldn't be so bad, maybe, if it was actually something important instead of nonsense. Of course, just like clock work, they started up again about an entirely different subject. Now it sounded like Tony was bugging Ziva about what she was doing last night.

"I thought I told you two to stop and get to work," he barked without looking at them.

"Sorry Boss, Getting back to work now," DiNozzo replied quickly going back to shooting the crime scene.

It took them about another hour to finish bagging all the evidence. Ducky had left a half hour ago with the body once they had finished taking pictures and sketching the scene.

Gibbs was mildly amused with the antics of his agents. Although Ziva and McGee looked annoyed with Tony, who was happily collecting evidence since he had finished with the pictures. He was getting on their nerves with his film quotes. How Tony managed to find the time to watch that many movies was beyond Gibbs considering how much time they all spent working.

"DiNozzo, are finished yet," Gibbs asked finally deciding he'd better intervene before Ziva did something foolish.

After everything they had collected was loaded into the car, Gibbs took off for the office, with the usual protests from his passengers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **While watching Stargate Continum my sister and I figured out that I will have to update a little more often than her because I have to tell the backstory since it's kind of an NCIS story and I have to work up to SG-1 getting there. So here's for the new chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my story idea, no matter how much I wish I did own some of this other stuff.

**Chapter 2**

At NCIS HQ about a half hour before the rest of the team arrived.

Ducky and Palmer arrived at the NCIS building. After parking the truck, the two got out and unloaded their cargo. It took them several minutes to get the body to autopsy and undressed. Making sure to drop each piece of clothing in the container for Abby to examine. Ducky did a cursory exam of the body and noticed an odd mark on the right ankle. Walking over to his desk he pushed a button to talk to Abby.

"What's up Duckman," she responded energetically.

"I have something I think you should get a picture of."

"Really! What is it?"

"A marking of some sort."

"Cool. I'll so be there in a few."

A few minutes later, a very bubbly Goth came practically bouncing through the doors with a camera in hand.

"Here I am. So where is this ominous marking," Abby asks Ducky as she heads over to the table containing the body.

"It's right here on his right ankle."

"That's very interesting," she replies back while snapping several pictures of it," I wonder. It's not a tattoo."

"No, it doesn't appear to be that permanent," Ducky explained.

"Well, I'll go run these pictures through the system and see if I get a hit. Send me some samples for analysis."

"I'll have palmer bring them up along with the rest of his clothes."

"Cool. You know this would so make a wicked tattoo," she replied still looking at the small black mark in the shape of a pair of wings with at halo above them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I thought I'd go ahead and drop anther chapter in since I'm sitting at home with nothing else to do right now. The beauty of not having work today. Well i should say the beauty of being able to call in to work because sometimes we all just need a day off.

So I hope everyone like this next chapter, it's still short like usual. I love all the reviews I've gotten from you guus. Thanks. And as always let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own NCIS or SG-1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs and his team arrived back at headquarters. He set them to work doing various things while he went down to see Ducky. Ziva and Tony were working on looking up some information while McGee took their evidence to Abby's lab.

**Abby's Lab**

McGee walked out of the elevator and headed for the lab. The usual loud music could be heard from where he was. He walked in to see her staring intently at some image on one of her monitors as it flipped through other images.

"Hey Abby," McGee greeted as he set the box down.

"Hey McGee," She greeted with a big smile, "Ooh, evidence. What do we have?"

Abby quickly signed the transfer of evidence form, and then peered through the various things in the box. All the while making mental notes of what test to run.

"What's this," McGee asked walking over to look at the screen.

"That would be this awesome looking marking that the Duckman found on the dead guy."

'Is it a tattoo?'

"No. But I got a picture of it to run through the system. So far, nothing."

"It's definitely interesting looking. Where is it on the body?"

"Right ankle," she told him.

"If you want I can help you run it. I can set up a program on my computer," he offered.

"That's genius McGee. Then maybe we'll get results twice as fast," Abby replied happily engulfing McGee in a bear hug, "I'll email to you."

"Okay, then I'll head up and get started on that," he said then turned and headed back up to the bullpen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **So here's chapter 4. After this I have to get chapter 5 typed up and I'm working on writing chapter 6. I'm trying my best to get to when SG-1 arrives but still keep the NCIS investigation part of the story the best I can. I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Autopsy**

Gibbs walked off the elevator heading for the door that leads to autopsy. As he walked in he could hear Ducky issuing instructions to Palmer.

"Alright, here you are Mister Palmer. Now if you would be so kind as to deliver this stuff to Abigail."

Palmer grabbed up the evidence and almost collided with Gibbs on his way through the doors.

"Uh. I'm…uh sorry sir," he stumbled before hurriedly walking around Gibbs.

Gibbs walked over to where Ducky stood examining some x-rays. An amused expression played across his face.

"Really Jethro. You get entirely too much pleasure out of things like that," Ducky spoke never looking away from his work, "Some would call you sadistic."

"That's nice to know, but I'm not here to be psychoanalyzed."

"Quite right."

"So what can you tell me," Gibbs questioned as his blue eyes moved over to the table where the young marine's body lies.

"Not much, unfortunately. Besides the obvious. Our young man here," Ducky began walking over to the body as he continued, "has been murdered the same as the other three. Single gunshot wound to the head. Close range as you can see. However."

"Ducky," Gibbs tried not to snap, "I just need to know if this could be our guy's work or not."

"Patience, Jethro, patience. I was getting there. As I was saying, I don't believe this was done by the same guy. There are however, many."

"This isn't from our guy," Gibbs cut him off again.

"No, but it could be a copy cat," Ducky hurried to say before Gibbs could leave.

"A copy cat?"

"Yes. Now if you would let me finish. This young man was murdered the same way as the others. From the size of the wound I can say for certain he was shot by the same caliber gun. But I would hazard a guess that if we had bullets to compare, we would find that two different guns had been used."

"The killer could have used a different gun this time."

"True, but you know as well as I do that people like this rarely change their methods like that. This right here is why I believe this man was murdered by someone else," Ducky explained as he moved down to show Gibbs the little black mark on the right ankle, "Abby is already running it."

"Thanks Duck. Keep me posted if you find anything else," Gibbs said as he left autopsy in deep thought. There was something oddly familiar about that mark, but he couldn't quite place it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I figure I have a couple more then SG-1 will be there. Yeah, but that's also where the fun begins. I hope everyone enojoys. Let me know what you think. And I would like to thank eveyone that has given me a review, they have been really nice and make my day. Thanx.

And I apologize if I ever get any information wrong in a story, I'm not an expert on the military, so I'm not really sure how old a person would be to be a certain rank and so forth.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of the wonderful characters I'm playing with, Bummer.

**Chapter 5**

**Bullpen**

Another little ball of paper sailed across the space to land on the desk directly across the isle.

"Tony, should you not be working," an exasperated Ziva complained.

"I am working" he replied as another paper ball crossed the distance between their desks.

"You call this working," she exclaimed holding up about five paper balls.

"Yes," Tony simply stated as he tensed ever so slightly.

A second later he felt the light smack on the back of his head.

"DiNozzo. Get back to work," Gibbs ordered walking by to his desk.

"I was," he started.

"I kind of meant case work, not throwing things at Ziva."

"I was working on the case," was the slightly indignant response.

_Some days there is not enough coffee in the world, and I need more, _Gibbs thought, "Well, then what do you two have to report on the dead marine?"

"Lance Corporal Gregory Mason," Ziva started first.

"Thirty years old. Stationed at Quantico," Tony added.

"His next of kin is a sister."

"Elaine Jerico. She lives in Virginia."

"With her husband, Todd, and their two children," Ziva finished.

"Is there anything that might connect him with one of the other three marines," Gibbs inquired looking at the screen of the dead marine's picture.

"Nothing other than the fact that he's a marine, shot in the head with the same caliber weapon," Ziva replied.

"That and he's dead," Tony added with a solemn look on his face for a brief moment.

"Ducky thinks it might be a copy cat," he informed his agents.

"A copy cat," McGee spoke for the first time, looking up from his computer.

"Yes. I want you two," Gibbs ordered looking at Ziva and Tony, "to go talk to the sister. McGee, help Abby with trying to identify the mark found on the body."

"Already on it Boss."

Tony came to an abrupt halt in gathering his things, "Mark? What kind of mark?"

"I thought you two left already. What are you still doing here," Gibbs' blue eyes glared in the direction of the comment.

"Why have we not heard about this mark before now," Ziva inquired staring back at Gibbs.

"Well you can hear about it later. Maybe when you get back," Gibbs answered with finality.

Tony and Ziva went and got on the elevator.

"Tony, are you alright. You look kind of odd," Ziva questioned looking at her partner closely.

Snapping out of his fog, "I'm fine," could be heard as the doors closed and carried the two agents to the garage.

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said to no on in particular, then left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for any of you who would like the chapters to be longer, I just typically write shorter chapters. Right now I'm at work and it's a holiday, but hey I get holiday pay, so that ain't too bad. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Oh and don't forget to check out my sister story, Dark Foreigner. It's the Stargate companion piece to this story, very, very soon they are going to cross over together.

And the Jonas Brother's live chat last night was funny and great as one would expect, with the exception of too many people typing at once and freezing the chat up a couple of times. But still good.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't have been at work at 5am. But such is life.

**Chapter 6**

**Bullpen**

Gibbs walks back into the empty and thankfully quite bullpen. The only one there was McGee, who was quietly working at his computer. The young agent pauses when he notices Gibbs walk in.

"Uh, Boss, the Director wanted to see you when you got back."

"How's the search going,' Gibbs asks as he starts his way up the stairs, coffee in hand.

"Nothing yet."

Gibbs gave slight nod of acknowledgment as continues up the stairs to the Director's office. He strides right past the secretary's desk without stopping, opening the closed door and walks in.

"One of these days you should really learn to knock Jethro.

He gives a casual shrug as he sits in a chair, taking a sip of his coffee, "Jen," his tone conveying the unasked question of 'you needed to see me'.

"I'm merely giving you the courtesy of informing you that the Air Force is sending a team to work on this investigation with your team," she continues on ignoring the death glare that is coming from the blue eyes across from her," I know you're not happy about this."

"What does the Air Force have to do with a Navy matter?"

"I'm not sure, but hey have friends in high places. My hands are tied. This is an order coming down from"

"I don't care where or who it came from. I do NOT work with other teams. My team and I can handle this case on our own."

"I can make this an order if I have to Agent Gibbs," she told him switching to director mode.

"I'm still heading this investigation."

A small smile graced Jen's face," I figured as much and made sure that you are still the one in charge. They're coming to help. Apparently they have an expert who deals with symbols on their team."

"When are they arriving?"

"They're in transit now and should be here late tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Gibbs said heading for the door.

"Jethro, play nice."

Gibbs pauses for a brief moment, then continues out the door, pulling it closed behind him. He heads back down to the bullpen to still see only McGee sitting at his desk working. The other two having yet to return, Gibbs walks over to his desk. He settles in to get some of the dreaded paperwork done. Some time passes before Tony and Ziva return.

"What took you two so long," Gibbs snaps before they even make to their desks.

"Well, Boss, Zee-vah here got us lost," Tony replied quickly as he set his backpack behind his desk.

"Oh please, Tony, you were the one who told me turn left," she argued back at him.

"Then maybe you should have let me drive."

"Will you two knock it off and tell what you found out," Gibbs barked, "Then, you will both write up a report on the interview before you can go home."

"But Boss," Tony whined, the when quiet when Gibbs turned his steely blue gaze to meet the hazel ones questioning his orders.

"His sister was not really much help. She did not know who could have wanted her brother dead, nor could she think of anyone who could bear ill will towards him," Ziva reported.

Apparently, everyone liked him," Tony added.

"Is that it," Gibbs asks the pair.

"She was hot," Tony replied remembering the sister, "Long, dark hair. Gorgeous blue eyes…"

"Tony, she is a married woman," Ziva looked appallingly at her partner.

"Awe, you're just jealous. I know she's married. I was merely making an observation."

"I am not jealous!"

"Enough. Write it up," Gibbs ordered, before yet another argument could ensue, "Now!"

Tony and Ziva jumped at the order and hurried behind their desks to get a report written. Gibbs couldn't wait for the day to be over. He needed some quality boat time and a break from those two. He sometimes felt like a babysitter or a parent.

"McGee," he said the youngest agent snapped his head up.

"Boss?"

"You can go ahead and go. That thing can search without you here."

"Oh come on Boss, that's not fair," Tony started to whine again as McGee gathered his stuff to leave.

"You were the two that got lost."

"Gibbs, you said you would tell us about the mark," Ziva spoke up from her work.

"Tomorrow."

"But Boss"

"Tomorrow Tony. Now work, so we can all go home."

Ziva quickly got her report done and Gibbs told her she could pack up and leave. It took Tony a little longer, but then it usually does. But this time Gibbs noticed that he looked more distracted than normal. He thought about asking the younger man about it, but before he could Tony turn in the report so he could leave. He could find out tomorrow, it was after 8 PM and he was ready to go home to his basement.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. Ok here's the next chapter. That means SG-1 is gonna make their appearance next chapter. Hopefully it will get done quickly, but my sister and I have to work on writing our chapters together so that they mesh properly. But we will get them done as quickly as popssible. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything remotely as cool as this. Oh well, I shall live.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Day – Bullpen**

Ziva and McGee exit the elevator chatting casually as usual, just like everyday. They walk into the empty bullpen, but both know that Gibbs is around somewhere, most likely getting coffee. Tony as normal is running a few minutes late and gets there just in time for Gibbs to know.

"Glad you could join us DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking by his senior field agent's desk.

"Sorry Boss, there was an accident on the way and traffic was backed up," was the simple reply as Tony sat at his desk immediately getting to work.

Ziva looked over to McGee, who met her eyes with the same confused look. Neither could believe that Tony was getting right to work with out telling some outlandish story of what he did the night before. Ziva chanced a glanced at Gibbs to see if he noticed, but he had his head bent over his desk looking over some file.

Gibbs hadn't missed the confused looks passing between Ziva and McGee. He had to admit, Tony's behavior did seem a little off. He decided he would just keep an eye on the younger man. Despite the way he acted sometimes, Gibbs did worry about his team, especially when they weren't acting right. But he didn't make it a habit to pry. He knew that if Tony did have a problem, he would share when he was good and ready and not before.

"Boss," Tony hesitantly asked.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"You said we could see the mark today."

"Tony is quite right. You did say that Gibbs," Ziva added.

"McGee, put it up," Gibbs order the youngest agent on his team.

A second later, the image appeared on the screen. It wasn't very large in size or intricate in detail. It was merely a solid black set of wings with a black halo over top of them. In reality, the mark was rather simple and plain, but held a deep meaning that the team had yet to grasp.

Gibbs looked over his team, to see if they had any thoughts. McGee just looked at it, but then he had spent a bit of time yesterday trying to help figure out what it is. Ziva stared at it curiously, as if it looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. Gibbs knew that feeling. Tony stood transfixed and slightly paler than normal. His face held no expression. Then as suddenly as if it had never happened, his agents face reverted back to normal. Gibbs thought he could be seeing things.

"I feel as if I have seen this somewhere before, but can not place it," Ziva spoke, her faced slightly scrunched in concentration.

"I thought the same thing," Gibbs told her, "McGee any luck with identifying it."

"Not yet. Abby and I have it running through ever search we can think of," he told his Boss.

Gibbs turned to look at his senior field agent, who was now back at his desk searching through some files. Ziva and McGee, now both turned to look, because it was unlike Tony to be so quiet.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said breaking the silence that had settled.

"Boss," Tony asked looking up into the blue eyes that were boring into his.

"Anything to add?"

"Uh," he started, quickly glancing at the screen then back to Gibbs, "Nope."

Tony went back to working on the files in front of him. Gibbs could tell there was definitely something up. He has worked with Tony for seven years now, and he could tell there was something Tony wasn't saying. But he figured he would give his agent the space he obviously needed right now. Gibbs walked back over to his desk and picked up his coffee. He eyed the other two, wondering if they noticed the carefully guarded expression Tony's eyes held. They seemed to sense that something was wrong, but didn't say anything. He barked at them to get to work and went for more coffee.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I know it's been a few days, but I had to get with my sister, so we could get our chapters written, plus I had work, then one of my other sister's dog decided to run off the other day. Luckliy she was found, then I was out of town yesterday. It's been pretty busy around here.

This chapter is actually a little longer, yeah. The first part of it is kind of 3rd person but more from Tony's pov. I felt that we needed to see some of what's going on in his head. Then the rest of it is when SG-1 shows up. Hope everyone likes it. Please let me know what you think. and on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this stuff. I wouldn't have to work. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bullpen**

As soon as Gibbs left for more coffee, Tony got up and left the bullpen. As he wandered the building with no actual destination, he had a million thoughts running through his head. And if he was really honest with himself, he needed a minute to get away from the prying eyes of his team to collect his self. He knew he had managed to hold himself together fairly well when he saw that image. But not as well as he's trained to. He's almost sure that Gibbs saw the look of; well he's not really sure what his face looked like. Probably blank and that would give Gibbs enough reason for concern. Well, that and the unusual silence.

It had been seven years now and even though he hadn't forgotten his past life, he had buried it deep in the back of his mind. But apparently not deep enough. After just hearing about there being a mark on the body, Tony's unconscious mind got the best of him last night. He had not slept well, being plagued with dreams of his real life and of people he wasn't sure he would ever see again. He had convinced himself to just drop the thoughts and pushed them back to where they belonged right now.

Then that image appeared. He wasn't ready for that. That brought the past rushing back from where he had hid it. So now he felt bad because his old life is about to be on a crash course with the one he's been living for the past seven years. Worst of all, Tony knew for a certainty that Gibbs would have his head when he found out that he withheld information to a case. What could he do, he was under orders to not disclose anything from his past; it's classified. But then, he didn't exactly expect to wake up, come to work, and see _his _mark staring him in the face.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you" an overly excited Goth asked him, "Wait! Do you have super powers like Gibbs does? Did you know I was about to call him?"

"Breath Abs," Tony told his friend, a smile gracing his face. Figures, he would end up here. After all, she is one of his best friends now and is always ready to listen to any problems he might have.

"You didn't answer my questions," Abby pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint, no super powers. Just taking a walk."

"Tony, are you okay," she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her quickly fixing his face into a large grin, "well I may as well stay if you're gonna call Gibbs. They'll be down here shortly anyway."

"Right," she told him, then proceeded with her phone call.

* * *

**In the Bullpen shortly after Tony left.**

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen with his new cup of coffee and notices he's missing an agent.

"Where the heck is DiNozzo," he asks the other two.

"Uh, not sure Boss," McGee stumbled.

"Tony left as soon as you were gone," Ziva informed her boss, "We do not know where he went. He did not bother to tell us what his design was."

"Destination," McGee automatically corrected.

"Yes, destination. Thank you Tim."

"Fine," Gibbs grumbled walking over to his desk, arriving just as the phone rang. Picking it up, he barked out, "Gibbs. Fine, show them up."

"Uh, Boss, who is coming up," McGee wanted to know.

"An Air Force team. They will be working with us on this case. Apparently, a member of this team is a symbol expert or something."

"Why are we just now hearing about this," Ziva demanded.

"Because last time I checked, I'm in charge and you didn't need to know yet."

A few minutes later, Agent Donovan exited the elevator with four people in tow. They were an interesting group.

The older man, who was walking slightly in front of the other three, walked with an air of authority, even in civvies. He was dressed casually in a black shirt, blue jeans, and a worn black leather jacket. His dark hair was graying, and you could see the years of experience in his dark, beady eyes.

The next man was definitely younger. Quite possibly the youngest member of the team, but there was a look of maturity beyond his years in his sharp blue eyes. Although, he did look slightly geeky with his round rimmed glasses. He was dressed similarly to the older man, in a white shirt, blue jeans, and a dark denim jacket.

The woman on the team carried herself as though she was mostly likely military. She was tall with short blond hair. Even though she didn't look that old, you could see the years of combat in her large blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue scoop neck shirt, black jeans, and fitted black jacket.

The last member of the team was a sight to behold. He was by far the tallest and bulkiest of them all, and if not for the outfit, the scariest. His attire was a definite contrast to his dark skin. He was wearing what one could only describe as a gaudy orange and blue flowered Hawaiian shirt, brown khakis, and a hot pink scull cap with the word 'princess' in silver lettering. The hat even had white puff balls on it.

The only thing they seemed to have in common was how they each surveyed Gibbs' team as they came to a stop in front of them.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs; this is the Air Force team," Agent Donovan said delivering the team to Gibbs. Gibbs gave a brief nod giving Donovan permission to return to his post.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, two l's, and this is my team, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c," the older man said referring to the woman, the younger man, and the tall, dark man.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs replied back, then motioned to the other two, "Special Agents McGee and David."

The two team leaders stood for a moment taking in each others teams. Gibbs noticed that the younger man, Jackson, was obviously keeping a close eye on his coffee cup. He came to a quick conclusion that this Air Force team looked as oddly put together as his own team did at times, but there was definitely something cohesive about them. They were definitely a team. Gibbs also noted that Ziva's gaze seemed to linger on the young doctor a little longer than necessary for her to size them up. He silently chuckled at this, because it would be oh so interesting when DiNozzo found this out. Actually, he would probably pick up on it rather quickly, and then the never ending banter will start back up between the two of them. Of course, the same will be said of Ziva, when Tony sees Carter. Sometimes Gibbs wished he didn't have that rule about agents fraternizing on his team. Sometimes. He noticed that it looked like O'Neill was about to say something else when his desk phone started to ring.

Gibbs walked over and picked it up. He wasn't even able to get his customary 'Gibbs' out before he was bombarded with Abby's enthusiastic voice on the other end.

After a couple of minutes, he finally managed to get a word in, "Abby, get to the point."

There was a pause as he listened to her, before replying, "Alright, we're on our way."

He then turned to the group of people watching the exchange, "Abby's got something," he told them, heading toward the elevator.

"You're supposed to follow," McGee told the confused looking Air Force team as he also headed for the elevator behind Ziva and Gibbs.

"I thought only you did that," O'Neill said to Daniel as the whole group moved to follow.

After they all crammed on the elevator, McGee hit the button that would take them to Abby's lab since he was the closest. He noticed that Ziva seemed to be standing closer to this Daniel Jackson guy than she normally would someone she just met. _Great_, he thought, things were about to get real fun between her and Tony now. McGee also, noted that Jackson didn't really seem to notice; in fact he almost looked like he was looking for something.

McGee smiled when the elevator doors opened. He could hear Abby's music all the way down here. He did wonder if this was where Tony had ended up. McGee was well aware of their relationship. Sometimes he was jealous, even though he knew it was really just a brother-sister thing. He knew Tony didn't have any siblings or really have any contact with any of his family for that matter, but that didn't seem to bother the older agent all that much. Well, it didn't _seem_ to bother him, McGee amended. When they walked in, Abby came bouncing over to where they stood.

"What's up Boss man,' she said with a huge smile, then noticed the others with them, "Ooh, visitors."

Right when Gibbs was about to tell her to get to the point, Tony walked out of the back room. The Air Force team noticed him right away, as did Gibbs, who now had a scowl on his face just for his Senior Agent.

"Boss, I have a perfectly good reas…," Tony started, but got distracted, "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

Tony changed directions faster than a best trained marine would have when he saw Carter. He was heading over to where she was standing, staring straight into her blue eyes.

Gibbs saw that this situation was about to blow up, so to speak. O'Neill looked like he was ready to kill DiNozzo, and Ziva didn't appear that much happier. Before Gibbs or O'Neill could speak up, Jackson did.

"Hey, Tad, aren't you the least bit excited to see me?"

Tony had been off happily in his own world thinking about the woman he'd zeroed in on. _Tall, blond, blue eyes, beaut…Tad. What the heck? TAD._ He hadn't heard that since, he turned to see where he had heard that, and looked straight at Daniel. _It couldn't be_.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Well here's the next chapter. Sorry if it took too long. Takes time when you write a story with someone - my sister and the counterpart to this story Dark Foreigner. I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of this wonderful stuff, if I did I wouldn't have to go to work and be there when some peice of equipment decides to catch on fire (don't worry it wasn't big and didn't cause too many problems just a delay in work.)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Still in Abby's Lab**

_Tad, _Tony thought, he hadn't heard that name in what felt like forever. In fact, only one person called him that.

"Daniel," Tony questioned, turning to look at the blue eyed man, who was wearing a grin across his face.

"Surprised to see me," Daniel asked, his grin growing into a full fledge smile.

"I haven't seen you in seven years," Tony exclaimed engulfing his old friend in a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, I know."

"And what have I told you about calling me that," Tony asked, pulling back and giving his friend a punch in the arm. A look of shocked surprise crosses his face, 'You've been working out?"

"Maybe," Daniel replied shrugging and trying to look innocent.

McGee stood looking dumbfounded. How is it possible that Tony knows someone that looks really smart? It just can't be possible.

Abby's head was flying back and forth between the two _friends? _she thought. Not really sure what to think of the scene before her as she tunes back into the conversation.

Ziva looked really confused and perplexed. Like McGee, she wondered how Tony could be friends with someone that has a doctorate. It is impossible, she thought, but they are acting more like brothers than friends.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked showing no sign of emotion on his face. He had learned a while ago not to underestimate anything having to do with Tony. Even though he was beginning to think that there is definitely something that his senior agent was hiding.

"Right, Boss, sorry," he quickly said turning to face Gibbs, "And sorry to you too Abs. I think you had something to tell us."

"You two know each other," Ziva was first to ask motioning between the two.

"Later," Gibbs cut in, "Abby, what have you got."

Abby launches into her explanation as only Abby can. First having to say how she got to where she was. Telling the whole group step by step what searches she tried and what McGee tried. Then explained how they failed, but then she got a hit.

"They don't know about…ya know," Jack whispered to Daniel as he motioned between him and Tony.

"Uh, no, I don't think they do," Daniel replied back, then tuned back into what Abby was saying.

"So in the end, after a lot of long searching, I, or I should say we," Abby said excitedly pointing to herself and McGee, "have identified the mark. McGee."

McGee took that as his cue to put the information on the screen. After some quick typing, the image appeared on the screen. There really wasn't much to it. Besides the image of black wings with a halo above them, there was only one name mentioned, gender: unknown, date of birth: unknown, and so on.

"Dark Angel," Ziva said recognizing the name, "I thought there was something familiar about it."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, with the exception of Tony and Daniel. They quickly locked eyes and shared an 'oh crap' look, before putting their masks back on and mimicking everyone's surprised look. Except for Gibbs, nothing ever surprised him.

"Ziva," Gibbs started breaking the silence, "what can you tell me?

"Well, I do not know that much. There is not a lot known about Dark Angel. I am fairly certain that he is a he. Obviously, Dark Angel is a code name of sorts, and that is his mark," she explained.

"If he desires to remain unknown, why leave a mark that could expose his identity," Teal'c questioned slightly raising his right eyebrow.

"Calling card," came the short but to the point answer from Jack O'Neill.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow even higher directing a questioning look to his teammates.

"A calling card is a symbol that a person would leave, uh, Jack, you're Black Ops, you know more about this stuff than I do," Daniel tried to explain, noticing the slightly amused expression cross Tony's face briefly.

"It's the mark of an assassin," Ziva answered tiring of the back and forth banter.

"Crap," Tony said aloud causing everyone to turn and look at him, "Uh, I just remembered, I may have left my coffee maker on."

"You don't even drink coffee," McGee said.

"I left my toaster on," he tried again.

"Your toaster, Tony," Abby questioned.

"Fine, I left my TV on?"

"DiNozzo, if it's not pertinent to the case, I don't want to hear it," Gibbs said putting an end to the debate.

"Got it Boss," Tony replied hoping everyone would quit looking at him now. He spared a quick glance around the room and noticed that Daniel had an amused smirk on his face. _Darn that smirk_, Tony thought.

"So, how about we blow this popsicle stand and get down to business," Jack said receiving several odd looks from various people around the room.

"Abs, let us know when you have something else. Bullpen," Gibbs stated, heading for the door, "Now."

**

* * *

**

Back in the Bullpen

The whole group came out of the elevator, with Gibbs and his team knowing that they needed to get to work. So they all went to their desks and got to work. Gibbs looked over to see the Air Force team standing in the middle of the space waiting.

"So, now what," Jack asked.

"Gibbs, perhaps it would be best if one of us worked with one of them," Ziva suggested looking at Gibbs.

Tony sat at his desk looking busy, but he hadn't missed the slightly wishful look on Ziva's face when she offered that suggestion. Just like he had noticed all the efforts she made to stand or walk as close to Daniel as she could.

"I suppose," Gibbs answered, turning to look at Jack, "How do you want to do this?"

"Ooh, dibs on Tony," Daniel practically shouted excitedly, getting some mighty weird looks from everyone else.

"Daniel," Jack asked trying not to laugh at the enthusiasm on Daniel's face.

"What? I haven't seen Tony in seven years, Jack," Daniel replied.

"Dibs? You're still calling dibs on me. Have you not grown up in the past seven years," Tony asked his friend laughing.

"Obviously not," Jack muttered under his breath as Daniel sent a glare his way.

"Well, it will give us a chance to catch up," Daniel said turning his attention back to Tony, giving him a pointed look.

"Can we get back to business," Gibbs asked looking at his people," DiNozzo, work with Jackson. Ziva. Teal'c. McGee. Carter. I supposed that means we work together O'Neill."

The members from each team paired up and worked at the respective desks. Gibbs kept sending glares in at Jack as he fiddled and messed with anything within his reach.

McGee and Carter were so completely immersed in whatever was on the computer screen to even notice what was going on around them.

Ziva was continuously glaring at Tony while trying to work. She would be extremely surprised if they were actually getting any work done with all the laughing emanating from there. Teal'c merely sat there impassively with one eyebrow raised.

Tony and Daniel were busy laughing about some stupid video on the computer to even notice the others.

"DiNozzo, work if you expect to go home today," Gibbs barked at his agent without looking up.

"Gotcha Boss," Tony quickly replied as he and Daniel finally got to work interspersed with moment of laugher until Gibbs finally released them to go.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **I know it's been a while for this update. So sorry bout that. My sister and got the chapter written a little bit ago, it was just getting it typed up. Cause work got supper crazy and busy like all at once. Then I was busy on the weekend ends and stuff, then I had to get a new computer. Yeah on the computer part. But here it is, the next chapter to the story. Hope everyone likes it, and as always let me know what you think and don't forget to check out the companion peace Dark Foreigner.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, darn.

**Chapter 10**

**DiNozzo's Apartment**

"Man, I thought we were never going to get to leave," Tony said as he pulled his Classic 1970 Mustang into a spot at his apartment building.

"Well, if you hadn't been so intent on showing me those videos, we probably could have left sooner," Daniel replied as they climbed out of the car and headed for the door.

"Hey, those videos were funny. You can't deny that they weren't," Tony told his friend laughing as they got in the elevator. He hit the button on the wall that would take the pair to the correct floor.

"I'm not saying they weren't. It's just…," Daniel began, and then stopped with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's just what," Tony asked unlocking his door so they could walk in.

"Is Gibbs psychic or something? I mean, he never even looked up and he knew we weren't working. It was rather…unsettling."

"That's Gibbs for you. Anyway, not sure about the psychic part, but what can I say, he knows me only too well. Although, we did get out of there early today," Tony replied picking up his phone, "What you want on your pizza?"

"Chicken and pineapple."

"Yeah, I need one with chicken and pineapple," Tony said talking into the phone, "and of course my usual. Okay, thanks Marty."

"So, NCIS," Daniel started the questions after Tony hung up.

"So consultant for the Air Force?"

"It's a job."

"So is mine."

"Yes, I imagine it is. But it is kind of ironic that you catch killers now, instead of…yah know."

"Not by choice," Tony answered just as the doorbell rang, "Hold that thought."

Tony went and answered the door to see the pizza delivery boy standing there.

Hey Luigi. How's school going," Tony asked the boy as he handed him the money and received his order.

"Schools good. Dad keeps me pretty busy too."

"Nothin' wrong with that. Keeps you out of trouble."

"See you next time Tony," Luigi answered leaving.

Tony took the boxes back in and set them on the counter. Then opened the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers, setting them next to the pizzas.

"You were saying," Tony asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Actually, you were saying," Daniel told him as he grabbed a piece of pizza for himself.

"Not much more to it than not by choice."

'Yeah, I know. I really didn't like being sent off like that."

"Neither did I. So how's life with the ex-black ops guy as your kind of boss? Because we both know you and authority have never gotten along well," Tony asked taking a swig of beer followed by more pizza.

"Well, it took a while for Jack to get used to me, but we get along…for the most part."

"That's good. Too bad you can't tell me what you really do."

"Yeah, well," Daniel shrugged before saying, "Like I said, it's a job."

"At least you get to work with languages," Tony responded looking at his friend.

"Yes, I do. But you can't tell me you don't like your job, because I know you do."

"I do now at least. Not at first though," Tony answered seriously.

"Not at first? What didn't you like?"

"Let's see, besides being told to go into hiding, taking a job I didn't want when Iwas perfectly happy with the job I had. Oh, let's not forget being away from friends and family and not being able to contact anyone," Tony ranted, "And my absolute favorite thing of all, having to pretend to be someone I'm not. You know what the funny part is? When you pretend long enough, it starts to become real."

"I, uh, I don't know what to say," Daniel replied looking surprised at his friends outburst.

"Well, after seven years, I guess you just get used to it. It's not that bad anymore, I accepted the fact that this is who I am years ago," he said motioning around the apartment that represents who he is now.

"Yeah, it was rather hard at the beginning," Daniel commiserated as he thought back over the past seven years of his life.

"Well, the past is the past, and other than that what have you been up to," Tony asked as he started to clean up their dinner, "Well, that you can tell me."

"As unbelievable as it may sound, the past seven years haven't been all peaches and crème for me either. For one, I actually got married."

"What! You're just now telling me this. What's her name? What does she look like? Can I meet her?"

"Uh, yes I'm just now telling you, her name was Share, I have a picture, not with me though, and that would be a little difficult," Daniel answered all of Tony's questions in order.

"Why would it be difficult to meet her, wait you said was. Does that mean what I think it means," Tony questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, she died a few years ago," was his reply, a tinge of sadness in his voice as well.

"I'm sorry about that. We lost a team member a few years back. That hit us all pretty hard."

"Losing someone you care about can do that to you. Anyway, enough sad stuff. So, what else do you want to know?"

"I guess whatever you're allowed to tell me."

"Well, there's got to be something specific that you want to know," Daniel prodded.

"Okay. What exactly do you do for the Air Force?"

"Translations."

"Translations? That's it. No hour long explanation about it," Tony looked skeptically at him.

"Oh, I could give you the hour long explanation, but then I'd either have to kill you or be arrested for treason," Daniel rattled off in his normal rapid manner.

"Okay then, moving on I suppose. Anything you want to know about me?"

"Have you ever thought of telling your team?"

"You would pick the tough question first. Yes and no," Tony replied.

"Oooookay," Daniel drawled on giving Tony the get on with it gesture.

"I don't know. I think I'd like to tell them or at least tell Gibbs, but then I know I can't. What about you? Ever thought of telling your team?"

"I want to tell them because I can't stand lying to them, but…," Daniel started trailing off with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tony commiserated, "This is depressing. What else can we talk about?"

"I have no idea, especially considering the only stuff I can tell you about is depressing."

"Surely not everything that's happened the past…," Tony began but was interrupted by some crazy sounding guy saying:

_Daniel! Answer the phone. I know you're there_

_Stop ignoring me and answer the dang phone._

_That's an order! Oh, wait, you don't follow those._

A woman's voice could be heard in the background, "Sir."

Then the man again, _Right. Daniel answer the phone. NOW!_

Then it started over.

Daniel pulled his phone out, looking at it strangely before flipping it open it to hear a bellowing voice came out. He started to put it up to his ear, but pulled it back again as the voice on the other end bellowed out once more.

Tony watched amused by Daniel's reactions as he finally responded back to the caller.

"Alright, I'm coming," Daniel ended the call with, and then looked at Tony, "Well, obviously it's passed my bedtime."

"Come on, I'll drop you off. I need to talk to Gibbs tonight anyway," Tony answered getting up to collect his keys.

"Well, you should probably drive fast. I figure I have about twenty minutes before Jack sends out a search party."

"Driving fast I can do, and he sounds as bad as Gibbs," Tony replied stepping on the gas.

After dropping Daniel off, Tony made his way over to his boss's home. Even though it was late, he knew Gibbs would still be up, or rather down in the basement working on his boat. Tony was so not looking forward to this conversation, but he knew it had to happen. It would be better for him and everyone else if Gibbs heard this from him first. Well, at least what part of it Tony could tell him. There were some things Tony knew he couldn't tell Gibbs. Although a part of him figures he's already breaking the rules by telling him anything, so why not tell him all of it. He knew why. It's because the training he had is still there and he knows some things are better left unsaid. Besides, if he did tell Gibbs, he would be risking more than just his life and as much as he trusted Gibbs, there were just some lines he couldn't cross.

Tony had so much on his mind; he didn't realize that he was already at his destination till he was walking to the front door. He didn't bother knocking; he just opened the door that he knew would be unlocked and walked in. His feet led him to the basement stairs and down to where he could see the back of Gibbs' head.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said before Tony made it all the way down the stairs.

"Gibbs," he replied back.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," Gibbs asked his agent, as he set the sander down, turning to look at Tony.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you."

Gibbs merely stood patiently waiting for Tony to continue with whatever it was he needed to say.

"You see this case has brought up a lot of things from my past. Memories, I knew where still there, but that I haven't really thought of for a while. Then seeing Daniel today…" Tony trailed off.

"I take it you two were close?"

"Like brothers," Tony said quietly, "This is the first time in seven years we've seen each other or talked to each other. He got transferred to a new job about the same time I started here. I guess we just lost contact. It's good to see him again."

"Somehow, I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me," Gibbs said casually.

"No. Yes. I don't know. its part of it I guess."

"Tony, whatever it is you can trust me."

"I know. It's just what I need to say is related to the case, but I can't back any of it up. I need you to trust me about this," Tony practically pleaded.

Gibbs walked over to where Tony stood and laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "I do trust you."

Tony took a moment to compose his thoughts, his mind still raging an internal battle over whether he should say anything at all. It's almost like he's two people now. He feels in some way that he's about to betray his old boss, the man who was like a father to him. But on the other hand, there's Gibbs, who he feels he owes a lot to. Well, when all else fails, go with instinct. Tony's instinct told him he could trust Gibbs and give him some information, if not all of it.

"Okay. The thing is, I have seen that symbol before."

"The Dark Angel symbol," Gibbs questioned.

"Yes. I can't really say where or how, but I know more about Dark Angel than what Ziva could tell us," Tony said looking directly at Gibbs.

"Such as?"

"Ziva is correct in saying that Dark Angel is male. And that it's only a code name. But what's really important to our case is that he isn't the one who murdered the marine."

"I'm listening," Gibbs encouraged.

"Dark Angel doesn't leave his mark on the ankle. He always leaves it on the underside of the left wrist."

"How do you know this?"

"This is where the trust part comes in. I can't really say how I know this right now. I wish I could, but,"

"It's alright. I trust you Tony," Gibbs said noticing the relief on his agents face, "But you will have to explain this one day."

"I hope I can. It's late, I better go," Tony said heading for the stairs, "See you tomorrow Boss."

"Tomorrow," Gibbs said as he watched Tony head out, then heard his front door close.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. Sorry bout the long wait for the update. Got a lot of stuff going on lately. Work as always has been busy and one of my other sisters got engaged and is planning to have her wedding in August. So like I said a lot of crazy stuff goin' on. Anyway no promises on when the next chapter will get done, but we'll see maybe it won't take as long. Who knows. Anyway enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the awesome characters or shows. Bummer for me. Oh well, life goes on.

* * *

Chapter 11

Tony walked off the elevator into an unusually quiet bullpen. He knew he was a few minutes late, but usually he would walk in to hear McGee and Ziva going on about something. He walked around the corner to where his desk was located and saw his two teammates slumped over their desks. _That's odd,_ he thought as he walked over and set his stuff down at his desk, then turned to look at them again.

_What's the deal with these two, _he though as he spoke aloud, "Ziva. McGeek. I know I'm late, but do you really think Gibbs will like finding you two sleeping instead of working?"

He waited, but received no answer. "McGeek," Tony said as he walked over to McGee's desk. Tony tried nudging his shoulder a little, but still no response.

"Come on guys. This is real funny," he said to them, but still nothing.

He reached down and pulled on McGee's shoulder to sit him up. What Tony saw next was not good as the sight of a set of black wings with a halo above them stared back at him like the vacant eyes in McGee's face.

"McGee," Tony sounding very worried as he shook his friend," This isn't funny you guys."

McGee's body merely moved from Tony's touch but that was it. Tony quickly felt for a pulse that wasn't there. Getting worried, he rushed over to Ziva's desk and leaned her up in her chair as well. There was the same mark on her forehead as well, clear as day.

"Ziva," he croaked out as he checked her pulse as well. When he didn't find one, he grabbed the phone and tried to call Gibbs, but got no answer.

Tony stumbled away from the desks and went to the elevator. He hit the button to call the elevator but it was taking too long, so he took the stairs down instead. Rushing out of the stairwell, he practically ran to autopsy. Walking through the doors, he was met with the sight of Ducky laid out on one of the tables. Tony hurried over, already knowing what he would find. The black mark on the forehead no pulse.

_Abby, _he thought before running out and down to her lab. When he got there, he could hear her music blaring like normal. Going through the door, he found what he was afraid of waiting. Abby was sitting in a chair, with the dreadful mark on her forehead. He turned and left, not bothering to check for the pulse he knew wouldn't be there.

Slowly walking to the elevator, he pushed the button in a daze. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. The door slid open quietly and there was Gibbs, on the floor, back propped against the back wall. The same mark of wings with a halo on his forehead. His dead eyes stared accusingly at Tony.

"No," Tony screamed as the door slid back shut. He sank to the floor outside the elevator, no longer trying to hold back his tears. Why was this happening, he wondered. They were all dead and it was his fault. It was his mark on them after all.

Tony shot up screaming no. His blankets were tangled around his legs and sweat poured down his face and back. He looked frantically around before realizing it was just a dream. He waited a few minutes for his breathing to resume its natural flow, before he got out of bed. He went out and flopped down on his couch, knowing he would never get back to sleep now. Glancing at the clock that read three in the morning, he flipped the TV on and watched a movie. After a bit, he drifted back off to a restless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**NCIS Headquarters**

McGee came into the bullpen a few minutes after Ziva. He walked past her desk to his, set his stuff down, and flipped his computer on.

"Morning Ziva," McGee said finally settling in his chair, "Anything new on the case yet?"

"Nothing as of yet," she responded, then looked over at him," You were running a little late today."

"Yeah, there was a traffic jam."

"Oh," she replied simply glancing to the empty desk across from her.

"Tony not here yet," McGee questioned following her gaze.

"No. Although, I do wonder how he can be friends with someone so… so…"

"Smart," McGee helpfully filled in.

"Yes. Smart. Of course that's what I meant."

"Right," McGee smiled, "I do find it odd. I looked this Dr. Daniel Jackson up last night. He has like three PhDs or something. He's basically a certifiable genius. I can't quite understand how he and Tony could friends."

"Yes, that is something to wonder about," Ziva replied, then added, "Do you think he is single?"

"Uh huh, I knew it. You think he's…"

"Hot."

"Yeah, that. Never thought I'd see the day when you actually liked one of Tony's friends," McGee said, even though he knew the truth.

"Well, he is very attractive and intelligent."

"Who's hot," Jack asked walking in with his team in tow.

"Uh, no one," McGee stuttered.

"Right," Jack replied knowingly. Daniel knocked Jack out of his way as he walked past him to Tony's desk. Daniel flopped down into the chair, laid his head on the desk muttering, "Coffee."

Someone is not a morning person," Ziva observed.

"This ain't too bad. He's usually worse than this," Jack informed them, "Anywho, back to my question." All he got in response was silence.

"Right," Jack said looking between the two agents, "Teal'c."

Teal'c turned a very intimidating glare on McGee. After about a minute of McGee squirming in his seat, he cracked, "Ziva. Not that I mean she's hot, well, she is but that's not what I meant. I meant to say that Ziva thinks Dr. Jackson is hot."

"Oh," Jack replied.

"What," Daniel muttered never raising his head from the desk.

"Same old, same old Danny Boy."

"Oh," Daniel muttered, finally getting up, "I'm going for coffee."

"That was very…Gibbs like," McGee observed as Daniel walked out of the bullpen in search of coffee.

"What was the McGee," Gibbs asked appearing out of nowhere just to march over to his desk, coffee cup in hand.

"Um, nothing Boss," McGee stuttered as he tried to answer the question.

"Where's DiNozzo," Gibbs barked changing topics when he saw the empty desk of his senior field agent.

Ziva and McGee quickly looked at Tony's desk, then back at each other, silently debating who would answer Gibbs, when the elevator dinged. The doors slid open to reveal a ragged looking Tony. One glance and anyone who knew the young agent could tell that he wasn't at his peak. Even his clothes weren't as polished as normal.

"Sorry, I'm late Boss," Tony answered seriously as he went straight to his desk without the usual excuses falling from his lips.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs questioned his agent, knowing there was definitely something bothering his agent.

"Didn't sleep well, then overslept the alarm," he answered his Boss looking him straight in the eye, silently asking Gibbs not to pursue the line of questioning he could see in the older man's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll live Gibbs," Tony added as an afterthought with an almost invisible smirk on his face at the inside joke.

"Alright people, back to work," Gibbs ordered, acquiescing to Tony's silent plea.

"Sir, shouldn't Daniel be back," Carter asked Jack.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"You'd think," Jack replied as a much more alert Daniel Jackson finally showed back up with a very large cup in each hand.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"What took so long," Jack asked his friend.

"Couldn't find any decent coffee, so I had to go to Starbucks," Daniel replied taking a sip.

"Why two cups," McGee couldn't help but ask.

"Don't want to run short," Daniel answered, but noticed Tony looking ragged, "Here, looks like you could use this more than me."

"Thanks," Tony replied taking the offered cup and downing about half of the straight black contents.

Tony sat waiting for the caffeine to kick in when Daniel leaned over the desk to quietly whisper something to him. Tony noticed Ziva looking directly at the two of them as he answered quietly back in the same language. He could see the slight quizzical expression as she tried to figure out what language they were speaking and then the confusion when she couldn't figure it out.

From the corner of his eye he could see the look of shock plainly written across McGee's face. Meanwhile Gibbs sat, sipping his coffee completely unsurprised. But Tony could see the number of questions forming in his Boss's blue eyes. Tony knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before Gibbs would want to have a little chat in his 'office'.

"Alrighty then. So anything new pop up," O'Neill asked to break the recent silence.

"I have nothing to report as of yet. I am still waiting to hear back from my contacts," Ziva informed quickly overcoming her surprise.

"McGee," Gibbs barked to break the shock the younger agent had on his face.

"Um, nothing yet. Boss," was the quick reply.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs questioned.

"I got nothing yet Boss," Tony answered, "But getting to work now."

"O'Neill. You're team find anything out?"

"Guys," O'Neill asked looking at the negative head shakes from his team, "That would be a no."

"I suggest everyone get to work, so we can," Gibbs started but was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Gibbs."

Everyone watched silently as Gibbs spoke on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Well," O'Neill asked.

"Grab your gear, we got another body," Gibbs ordered standing up. His team quickly gathered their things as SG-1 stood watching. They promptly followed Gibbs as he heads in the direction of the elevator.

"Shall we," O'Neill said to his team. They followed the others, getting over there just as the elevator doors opened. "Well, this should be fun," O'Neill casually stated ignoring all the looks he was getting.

**

* * *

**

Crime Scene

Two cars pulled up to the crime scene. O'Neill and his team in one car, Gibbs and his team in the other. Tony, Ziva, and McGee immediately got out, going to the trunk to get the rest of the equipment. Gibbs silently watched his team, especially DiNozzo. His gut told him there was definitely something going on with his senior field agent. That much was obvious to anyone who's ever ridden in a car was driving. They all knew Tony complained about his Boss's driving the whole time, but not today. No today, Tony sat silently looking straight ahead from the passenger's seat. Gibbs knew it was time to have a chat with the young man he considered to be like a son.

"McGee, sketch. DiNozzo, shoot. Ziva, interview the witnesses," he ordered just as Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"Agent Gibbs," Jack spoke up after quietly watching the efficiency with which the team operated, "What would you like us to do?"

Dr. Jackson looked over at O'Neill in slight surprise. Over what Gibbs couldn't be sure.

"Assign them to work with a member of my team," Gibbs replied.

"Okey Dokey," Jack answered glancing at his younger friend, "Alrighty Danny Boy, you can work with Agent DiNozzo. Anybody else have a preference? No. Good. Carter, work with McGee. Teal'c, Agent David."

After receiving their orders they all went to get to work. Gibbs shot the other man a questioning look with his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Daniel wouldn't have been happy if I tried to tell him to work with someone else. He doesn't follow orders very well," Jack explained as they headed over to the body.

"What have we here," Ducky asked to the body as he examined the mark on the underside of the dead man's wrist, "Anthony, you may want to get a shot of this."

Tony moved the camera to where Ducky directed and snapped the shot before he really saw what it was.

"What have we got Duck," Gibbs asked, noticing the slightly paler looking Tony as he started fixedly at something.

"Well it appears…," Ducky began.

"Oh crap," Jack muttered.

"we have a similar marking like we found on the other body," Ducky finished as if he had never been interrupted.

"Daniel. What was that," Jack asked his young friend as he also took a look at the black mark on the body's wrist.

"What was what," he replied.

"Daniel. Don't start."

"Do you recognize this mark Dr Jackson," Gibbs asked as he observed the exchange.

Daniel glanced around at everyone and saw they were all looking at each him.

"Well, of course I recognize it. I do have a degree in Egyptology. That would be the Eye of Ra," Jackson answered, then added with a meaningful look at Jack, "It is not what you think."

Gibbs watched as O'Neill silently acknowledged the answer to an unasked question. He took a chance to cast a quick glance at his unusually quiet senior field agent. Gibbs noticed that he was also watching the silent exchange between Jackson and O'Neill. Gibbs knew he would have to get answers later because right now they had a scene to process.

"Time of death," Gibbs questioned Ducky as he sent DiNozzo the get back to work glare. Tony pulled himself back together and finished snapping pictures, then went over to put the camera away with Dr. Jackson trailing behind like a lost puppy.

"I would say about eight hours ago," Ducky answered, and then went into how he had been killed.

"That would mean that the killer still has to be in the area," McGee commented looking up from his notepad.

"Ya think McGeek," Tony replied walking back over, sounding more like his normal self.

"If he's still in the area, he could actually be watching us," Carter offered, "In fact, I would almost say he's trying to send a message."

"Carter," O'Neill questioned lost on her logic.

"Well, think about it Sir, I mean Sirs," she started explaining to O'Neill and Gibbs," This is obviously the same MO. Both bodies appear to have been killed the same way. The only real difference being the marks found and that they are located in different spots."

"I concur with Major Carter," Teal'c's deep voice said as he and Ziva arrived in time to hear her theory.

"If they are trying to send a message," McGee began.

"Then who is it being sent to," Ziva finished.

"That's a might good question," O'Neill commented.

"Alright Duck. Pack it up everyone. Ziva, anything useful," Gibbs questioned not missing the looks shared between Tony and Jackson.

"Nobody saw anything," she reported.

"Well I say while our people here are getting packed up, you and I have a little chat Agent Gibbs. I have some theories of my own I'd like to share with you," O'Neill said.

Gibbs merely nodded in acknowledgement, and then walked off with O'Neill beside him. They stopped a distance off and O'Neill started once he was sure they wouldn't be overheard, "Some things up with Daniel. And I'm beginning to think the same about one of your agents."

Gibbs stood silently for a second contemplating the situation before him, "I agree with you there O'Neill."

"Call me Jack."

"Fine. Jack. You can leave off the agent part for me," Gibbs acknowledged the other man's request.

"So what do you suppose is up with those two?"

"Not sure, but I intend to find out very soon."

"Aah, so the plan is you corner Agent DiNozzo and I'll corner Daniel," Jack offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

"When you planning to do this?"

"Today," Gibbs answered then walked off because their people were packed up. Jack quickly followed.

**

* * *

**

NCIS – BULLPEN

The teams walked into the bullpen knowing there was still a lot of work to be done.

"Ziva," Gibbs began.

"Find put whatever I can about the dead Marine," she answered, then go to work on her computer.

"McGee."

"Take the evidence to Abby. On it Boss," McGee answered gathering the evidence to take down.

"DiNozzo, my office now," Gibbs ordered walking off in direction of the elevator knowing Tony would be following.

As the two got onto the elevator, they could hear Jack issuing orders to his team. But neither of them heard what was said as the door slid closed and began to move. Gibbs smacked the stop button, turning to face his agent.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later. I was kind of hoping for the later part," Tony rambled finally looking Gibbs in the eye.

"DiNozzo, cut the crap," Gibbs barked, "I know there is something bothering you, and I'm fairly certain it has to do with this case."

"Look Gibbs, I'm fine," Tony told his Boss as an internal battle began to wage within him, "It's really nothing I can't handle."

"And you know darn right I don't buy that."

"Gibbs, really it's…"

"If you say nothing again, I will head slap you into next week," Gibbs scowled, "Now start talking."

"It's complicated," was the simple reply.

"Then uncomplicated it," Gibbs said as he stood and watched an array of emotions flash through the younger man's eyes.

Tony stood silently looking as his Boss before he let his eyes drift. He knew he had to answer the question, but what answer to give. Years of training battled with the part of him that really just wanted to tell Gibbs the truth. That part knew he at least owed that much to Gibbs. The other part was putting up a very tough fight on why he shouldn't, better yet why he couldn't say anything. Tony knew deep down he wasn't the same man he used to be but some trained is hard to ignore, especially when it that ingrained in one. He knew he most likely would have told Gibbs the truth, but now more than just his life was involved. Daniel was here…NO. He didn't have the right to reveal that truth.

"Gibbs," Tony finally spoke looking back at his Boss with an unreadable expression in his eyes, "You have to understand that I would really like to tell you, but I…I can't."

"That isn't the right answer."

"I know, but I have to follow orders."

"They sure as heck aren't my orders," Gibbs all but yelled in frustration.

Tony merely stood his guard waiting for Gibbs to cool down a little before he spoke again, "Do you know what it's like to be caught between a rock and a hard place?"

"DiNozzo," was the warning reply.

"I know you've figured out enough to know that I have a past that's obviously not in my file," Tony started, pausing a second, "The problem is that I have years of training ingrained in me telling me not to say a word. Then on the other hand, there's you, and I really want to just tell you everything. But I can't, especially now."

"Does any of what you're not saying have anything to do with Dr. Jackson?"

"No. Yes."

"So you're trying to protect him?"

"Him. Me. I wasn't kidding when I said it was complicated," Tony replied.

"Tony," Gibbs said looking the young man in the eyes, "You know you can trust me. I need to know what's going on."

"Gibbs, I…"

"Tony, you don't have to tell me anything that has to do with Dr. Jackson. But I _need_ to know what's going on with you," Gibbs told him, "You're mine, but I can't protect you if you don't tell me something."

Gibbs watched as Tony leaned back against the elevator wall. He could still see some indecision as Tony ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. Gibbs could see the struggle, but hoped that he had done enough to get through to him. In truth, Gibbs was very worried about Tony. Over the years that they had worked together, he had figured that Tony had a past, but that didn't matter. Because if he was honest with himself, Tony really was like a son to him. Gibbs knew that he tended to be protective of his people, but he was even more so when it came to Tony.

"Okay," Tony finally spoke coming to a decision, "I'll tell you what I can."

"I'm listening," Gibbs said seeing what it was taking for Tony to do this.

"Well, you know how I told you I knew stuff about Dark Angel," Tony began, watching as Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement, "Like I said, I know more than Ziva does about him. Umm, where to start?"

"Why don't you tell me a little about him," Gibbs offered

"Okay, to start, he's a highly trained assassin. Extremely knowledgeable when it comes to firearms. Deadly accurate shot, especially with a sniper or hand gun. He could hands down beat even Ziva in hand to hand combat. He has a genius level IQ, that even McGee would be jealous of. I already told you about his mark and where he leaves it. And that he's obviously male. He's American, about 6'2", brown hair, green or hazel colored eyes, in his thirties," Tony finished trailing off.

"I would say that is quite a bit of information. I take it you've met him," Gibbs asked with an almost knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, I've met him. In fact so have you, but I think that you may have already figured out that I'm Dark Angel."

"That last bit of information gave it away."

"This is why I said I knew he or rather I wasn't the one who killed the first man."

"I believed you the first time you told me. You want to tell me about the recent body and mark?"

"Not really."

"Got it," Gibbs replied even thought he was sure Tony could see that he was already putting two and two together. That somehow the other mark had something to do with Dr. Jackson, but that will have to be another conversation. "So genius level IQ, the McGee would be jealous of. If only he knew that."

"That would be funny," Tony smiled genuinely at the thought, then turning serious, "But can we keep some of this quiet, at least for a little. It's not that I don't trust Ziva and McGee, but…"

"Don't worry, I get it Tony," Gibbs interrupted. He could tell Tony wasn't quite ready to tell his friends he used to be an assassin. "So, how highly trained are you?"

"Very."

"You'll have to show me some day."

"Got it Boss."

"Ready to back to work," Gibbs asked. Tony nodded yes, and Gibbs pulled the stop out so the elevator would move again. The pair exited the elevator to hear O'Neill ordering McGee to hand him his sidearm.

"W-what," McGee stammered.

"Your gun. Give it to me."

"It's alright, McGee, just do it," Gibbs said as he and Tony walked back into the bullpen. Gibbs's gut told him to trust whatever reason it was that Jack wanted the gun. Nor had he missed the shared look between Tony and Jackson as they silently communicated.

McGee went ahead and followed his Boss's orders as he pulled his gun in its holster out of a drawer. He cautiously handed it to Jack, who took it and held it out to Dr. Jackson.

"Prove to me that you can do everything you just said," Jack told Jackson.

"Fine," Jackson took the gun and looked it over quickly.

"Eyes closed," Jack reminded him.

"You know I was talking about a P-90."

"So, you can't do it with this gun," Jack asked gesturing at the gun in Jackson's hand.

"That's not what I said."

"Alright, then, go ahead," Jack ordered.

Daniel sighed knowing that everyone was now staring at him like they were waiting for a dog, him, to do a trick. There was no turning back now.

Everyone stood watching as Jackson shut his eyes and quickly dismantled and then put back together McGee's gun. Gibbs noticed that everyone from both teams were rather surprised. Especially those on the team with the other man. The only person not shocked by what just took place was Tony.

Gibbs watched as Jack snatched the gun away from his friend. He quickly checked it out to make sure it was done right. Jack looked over at Dr. Jackson in surprise of it having been done right. Gibbs looked knowingly at Tony who met his gaze. _Yeah, Gibbs knows, _Tony thought.

"Alright, now I wanna see you shoot it," Jack told Jackson, holding the gun back out to him.

"What," Daniel asked at the same time as Gibbs's phone rang.

Gibbs picked up his phone, "Gibbs." He stood for several minutes as Abby went on and on about something she found. He could hear Jack and Dr. Jackson arguing in the back ground.

"Got it Abs. We're on the way," he told her, "That will have to wait. Abby said she has something."


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody, look a fairly quick update. It might would have been yesterday, but I was kind of caught up in my new obssession (it's all my sister's fault). Yeah, we kind of got hooked on watching Burn Notice. We just finished watching season one. It is an awesome show. You should check it out. It comes on USA network.

Anyway, it is **very important** to read my sister's half, Dark Foreigner, this time because our stories don't really cross as much this time. Tony has got some other stuff and you don't want to miss out on what is going on where Daniel is, you might miss out on some vital info.

So anyway, enjoy. and as always ley me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, unfortunately, since I still have to go to work every morning.

* * *

Chapter 12

As Gibbs walked by, the phone on Tony's desk began to ring. The older man paused by the elevator, watching Tony pick up the phone, while he was waiting for everyone to follow him to Abby's lab.

"DiNozzo," Tony spoke into the receiver.

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Petty Officer Pine at the security desk," a young voice said from the other end of the line, "You have a visitor here."

"I do," Tony questioned curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yes Sir. He said his name is Cambrough," the Petty Officer informed, "And he says that he's your uncle."

_Uncle Cambrough, _that was a name Tony hadn't heard in a while. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, _he thought. "Tell him, I'll be right down."

"Yes Sir," the young man just barely managed to reply as Tony hung the phone up on him.

By that time, the rest of the two teams were getting on the elevator. Both Gibbs and Daniel watched Tony as he quickly walked in their direction, but didn't get on the elevator.

"Boss, I'll meet you guys down there. I have an errand to run real quick," Tony spoke looking directly at Gibbs in silent communication.

"Hurry," was all Gibbs said before hitting the button that signaled the elevator to go.

Tony quickly walked to the stair well. As soon as the door closed shut behind him, he quickly descended the stairs quicker than was really safe. He arrived at the security desk in record time. He saw standing there an older man with gray hair. He was wearing a dark blue suit with just a plain white button up shirt with no tie. Tony did a mental head shake to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But he knew for sure he wasn't when he looked up into the familiar gray eyes. The older man had a smile on his face as he watched Tony approach.

"I'll take it from here Petty Officer," Tony order, "Uncle Cambrough."

"Anthony," Cambrough simply replied before following after the young man.

Tony led the way to the elevator in silence. Pushing the button, he waited for the elevator to come. He didn't cast a single glance at the man beside him because he knew without looking that he was there. The elevator arrived and a ding was heard as the door slid open. The two men walked got on and watched still in silence as the door slid back closed. They no sooner started to move when Tony reached out and hit the infamous stop button. He turned to face the man with gray eyes. Tony finally let the smile he was holding back come as he moved forward and wrapped the older man in a big hug.

"Tony," Cambrough said as he hugged the young man back.

"Oscar," Tony pulled away from the man.

"How have you been?"

"I'm sure you know how I've been."

"Ah yes," Oscar smiled slightly, "I must admit, I was a little worried a few years ago when you got the plague."

"Nice to know you've been keeping tabs," Tony returned the smile, and then turned serious, "But why are you really here?"

"Figures, you always know when I have something important to tell you."

"It's the only time you ever call me Anthony."

"True. I know you've seen the body with your mark on it, since NCIS is investigating the murder. Or I suppose I should say your team is investigating it."

Tony merely nodded his head for Oscar to continue.

"Well, obviously, we still have not had any success catching the guy."

"Obviously," Tony remarked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, we still haven't been able to identify the killer. We've had some clues, but nothing concrete enough to tell us who it is," Oscar explained.

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why you're here. You know I'm glad to see you, but what happened to the no contact thing," Tony questioned, but kept his face clear of emotion.

"Well, what we have found out about the killer is that before he takes out his target, he plays a cat and mouse game with them. To let them know he knows where they are. Like leaving his targets mark on a body he knows the target will find."

"Like the body in the morgue with my mark on it," Tony acknowledged, "I take it he's after me then?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. He apparently has a least narrowed down where you are."

"Is that all you came to tell me," Tony asked hiding the suspicion he held. He also knew that Oscar hadn't heard about Daniel's mark showing up on a body, which means he doesn't know that Daniel is here.

"No, I came to tell you that we need to relocate you. We have no way of knowing if he knows that you're Dark Angel or not, but be assured that he will figure it out. And probably soon," Oscar told him.

"Relocate. I don't think so. I didn't like it the first time," Tony informed his old friend.

"It's not a suggestion. It's an order," Oscar said knowing he was going to have this problem.

"Seven years ago that might would work, but not now. I'm not going to run. I'll figure out who this guy is and hunt him down myself."

"It's not really open for discussion, Tony."

"You're right it's not, because I'm not going to hide again."

Oscar closed his eyes with a sigh. He knew he would have this problem. Tony had always been stubborn, but apparently he was even more so now. _Time to pull out the big guns because an order was obviously not going to work_, Oscar thought.

Tony stood watching his old Boss quietly as the older man stood still in thought with his eyes closed. Granted he supposed Oscar was still his Boss, but those lines were kind of blurred now that Gibbs was in the picture. Finally the man in front of him opened his eyes with a look of determination in them. Tony merely cocked an eyebrow waiting.

"If you won't accept an order, then please do this for me Tony," Oscar pleaded, "You know how important you are to me and not just for the job you can do. I watched to grow up and become the man you are today. You are like the son I never had, you know that."

"That's hitting below the belt," Tony informed him. He knew that Oscar meant every word. In truth, he was like a father to Tony, since his real father never played that role. But none of that changed his decision. No, he couldn't leave, not now. He had friends now. He wasn't the same person he was seven years ago. He had changed and he owed his friends that much, especially Gibbs. Gibbs was the only other person who was almost like a father to him. Tony also knew that Gibbs would most likely hunt him to the end of the earth if he tried to leave, especially if Gibbs knew he was in danger. Gibbs protects his _own_. That was when Tony realized something, this was his family now.

"And it's not going to work," Tony began after several minutes, "I can't leave. It's not because I don't feel like you were a father to me, because you were and still are. But I'm not the same man I used to be. I have friends here."

"You can make new friends, Tony," Oscar reasoned.

"They are family, and I refuse to be separated from my family again," Tony emphasized what happened seven years ago when he got separated from Daniel, who was his brother, just not in blood. He also decided to leave out the fact that Daniel was here for now. Tony knew that if Oscar knew, he would use Daniel to get Tony to follow his order. That might be the only thing that would get Tony to agree but he couldn't let that happen. So for now, Daniel's presence is need to know, and Oscar didn't need to know.

"Tony, you have to realize…"

"No," Tony emphasized, "Or do I need to say it in another language. Would you like to pick one?"

"Fine," Oscar gave in, "Then what do you presume we do?"

"I know someone you should meet. He might have a few ideas."

"You are referring to Special Agent Gibbs, your CO," Oscar questioned.

"That I am," Tony replied finally smiling again. Then he reached over and pulled the stop out. The elevator continued its downward trek to Abby's lab. Tony knew Gibbs would still be down there. The elevator reached the desired floor quickly.

"Stay here. Hold the elevator," Tony said as he walked out of it and down to Abby's lab where he could hear some discussion going on. He walked in, the conversation stopped, and all eyes turned to him.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said giving him a glare that said what took so long.

"Sorry Boss. But could I talk to you for a moment," Tony asked, "Privately?"

Gibbs walked by the others on his way to were DiNozzo still stood by the door.

"Office," Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tony said turning to lead the way to the waiting elevator. Tony could sense Gibbs's spidey senses going when they reached the elevator and he saw the man waiting in the car. Once again, they got on and waited for the elevator to move. It wasn't long before Gibbs hit the stop button and turned to Tony with a questioning look.

"Gibbs meet Oscar Cambrough, my former boss. Oscar meet Gibbs," Tony introduced the two men. He took a hesitant step back as the two men stood silently staring each other down briefly sizing each other up.

Cambrough took the silent moment to appraise the taller man before him. Sure, he had read the other man's file, but he had to admit that the file really didn't do Agent Gibbs any justice. It was obvious that Gibbs was part of the reason Tony was so adamant on not running. There was no way Agent Gibbs would let him go that easily. This could pose a problem later on down the road.

Gibbs stood opposite of the older man meeting the gray eyes head on. Granted, Tony hadn't divulged too much information about his original job, but then they hadn't had that much time. Either way, Gibbs knew there was a definite connection between them. The only real downside was that Cambrough seemed to know more about Gibbs than Gibbs knew about him. But that matter would get rectified later when he decided to drag Tony off to have another little chat.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Cambrough said finally breaking the silence.

"Cambrough," Gibbs replied sending Tony a look letting him know they needed to talk later.

"Right," Tony said answering the unstated order, "Well, now that we're all acquainted like one big happy family, how about…"

"I take it he has some information regarding our current case."

"Yes, I do," Cambrough stated before Tony had a chance to speak.

"Well," Gibbs questioned.

"First I need to know how much Tony has told you about himself, because obviously he has told you something about his past."

"Let's just say he's told me enough," Gibbs replied casting a glance at Tony, noting the mask his agent was now wearing.

"Oscar, just tell him what you have and haven't told me," Tony spoke knowing there was still something that his old boss hasn't said.

"Yes, straight to the point, I suppose that would be best," Cambrough said, "As I told Tony a few minutes ago we don't really know much about the suspect. We do know that he has been systematically picking off agents from one division. That's why Tony is here. Seven years ago, we found out about this breach and decided our best move was to put our assets into hiding. Unfortunately, we have still been…"

"You mean to tell me you've had seven years to catch this guy and you still have no clue as to who it is," Gibbs questioned unbelieving what he was hearing.

"I wish I could say it wasn't, but that is what has happened. The main reason I came here was to try and convince Tony we needed to relocate his hiding place. But he is rather stubborn, even more so now than before," Cambrough continued eyeing Gibbs suspiciously, wondering exactly how much of an influence the man has had on Tony.

"Is it a habit to teach your people to run and hide," Gibbs questioned with a hard edge in his voice.

"No, but it is what we thought was to be for the best at the time," Cambrough responded not backing down.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand," Tony interrupted glancing between the two men, "After that you two can debate who has better management skills all you want. But I personally would like to catch this guy."

"Tony's right Agent Gibbs," Cambrough acquiesced first, "How about I tell you what we have found out?"

"Very well," Gibbs answered waiting.

"We know there is someone who had worked for us at some point and has somehow managed to get a list of all of our top agents from the division that Tony was a part of. We've looked into the applicants we had considered but rejected, but have unfortunately not found much there either. Although, I'm still fairly certain that it is one of them, but my Bosses have insisted that I look elsewhere since we haven't found anything conclusive. What we do know for sure is that when he is close to a target, a body shows up with the targets mark on it. Then usually it doesn't take him very long to finish the job, but I'm guessing he hasn't completely figured out…"

"who Dark Angel is yet. So we still have time," Gibbs finished catching on real quick, "Just how sure are you that it is a rejected applicant?"

"Let's just say I have a strong feeling about it," Cambrough replied knowing that Gibbs would understand.

"Can you get us the files on the rejected applicants? My people might be able to find something yours couldn't," Gibbs asked.

"I can get them, it won't be the easiest thing, but I can do it. I don't know what you think you might be able to find that our people couldn't. We had very highly trained people going over them."

"That may be, but I have a few resources you don't," Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have a forensic scientist that will search the ends of the earth to save DiNozzo. Plus I have a Mossad agent," Gibbs explained, "And more importantly, I have DiNozzo."

"I see your point," Cambrough acknowledged because he knew how good Tony was at finding things that most people couldn't, "In the mean time what should I do?"

"Boss, I think the best thing might be for Cambrough to go back to his hotel and arrange for the files to be sent to us," Tony spoke up talking to Gibbs.

"That sounds like a good plan. Cambrough," Gibbs asked looking at the man.

"I agree. That sounds acceptable."

Gibbs pulled the stop button out and hit the button signaling the elevator to descend to the parking garage. It only took a few minutes before they arrived.

"Agent Gibbs," Cambrough said, and then turned to Tony with the fond look of a parent, "Tony."

After that, he turned and headed for the car he came in. The door on the elevator slid shut and began the upward journey once more.

"Tony," Gibbs started.

"I know Boss. How does your basement sound, around 7 PM. I'll bring the pizza, you bring the bourbon," Tony answered before Gibbs could get the order out.

"Don't be late," was all Gibbs said before the elevator came to a stop at the appropriate floor. The door slid open with a ding, and the two agents walked out into the bullpen ignoring the looks from their team members as they went to their desks.

"Where's O'Neill and his team," Gibbs asked.

"He wanted to have a private discussion with them. I believe they went to the conference room," Ziva answered.

"I'm going for coffee," he answered before he walked out in search of his favorite beverage.


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **I know it's been a while, and for anyone who might be thinking that we've given up on the story let me just tell you that we haven't. There's just been a lot of stuff going on. I recently got made full time at work, in part because I desreved it and because my day manager had to have a triple bypass so he's gonna be out for a while, so some of the extra work falls on me. But it's a job, yeah. Then, when I did have time, I didn't feel like writing and when I don't feel like writing, it won't be any good and I didn't want to do that do any of you wonderful fans out there. I figure you should at least get decent wrtitng. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but who knows. One never knows what may or may not happen. Don't forget to read my sisters new chapter for Dark Foreigner, for the companion peice to this one, because there is some stuff that happens in hers that doesn't happen in mine. And as always, let me know what you think. So now on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except maybe the crazy story idea. : )

* * *

Chapter 13

**NCIS Bullpen**

While Jack and his team had their private chat, Gibbs had Ziva and McGee bring Tony up to date on what they learned from Abby. Gibbs made sure he carefully watched Tony's expression to see; well he wasn't sure what he was looking for, anything really. With the information Cambrough gave them about the killer leaving the mark of the person he's coming after, Gibbs had put two and two together and figured out that Daniel was mostly likely Dark Foreigner. But as the information about the Dark Foreigner mark was given, Tony gave nothing away as to what he might be thinking. However, Gibbs knew Tony well enough to know that there was definitely something going on in his head.

Just as the other two finished the report, Jack and his team walked back in. Gibbs knew something had changed within the team. Jack seemed as normal as he might ever get. The other two kept casting glances at Daniel, especially the blond. She seemed especially interested in him, looking at him with disbelieved shock still present in her blue eyes, but there was also a new found respect there as well. Gibbs knew something had happened with the team, and he could guess what it might be if his gut was right. And his gut usually was. Gibbs also noted that Tony didn't lift his head from the paperwork on his desk, but knew that his senior agent had seen SG-1 arrive.

"Hey Jack," Daniel began looking at his watch, "It's lunch time."

"So, what do you really want Daniel," Jack questioned.

"I want you to walk over there and ask Agent Gibbs if his team could go to lunch," Daniel explained, "Because I would like to take my friend out to lunch."

"Awe Danny Boy, nice to know you care."

"Jack, you know what I mean."

"Why don't you go ask him yourself then?"

"Because."

"Because," Jack questioned looking speculatively at his younger friend.

"Jack, just go ask," Daniel said exasperated.

"Fine," Jack grumbled, and then walked over to Gibbs's desk, "Gibbs."

"Yeah," Gibbs looked up having already heard the whole conversation between them, wondering how they ever managed to have a whole conversation.

"Daniel over there was wondering if your agents could go to lunch now," Jack asked nicely.

"Well," Gibbs started, glancing at Tony to see him still hard at work, but very much alert to what was going on, "Take lunch."

"Tony, come on. My treat," Daniel offered.

"I hope you have a good paycheck. Tony eats enough for four people," Ziva commented.

"I know. He always has," Daniel answered her, but looked at Tony, "Well?"

"Sure, what's for lunch?"

"You pick, this is your turf, not mine," Daniel told him waiting for his friend.

"Good point, how bout Italian," Tony said smiling as he joined Daniel and the two headed for the elevator.

"One hour DiNozzo."

"Got it Boss," Tony answered as the door slid open and they got on.

* * *

**Italian Restaurant**

They pulled up to the small, family owned restaurant. As they walked in, Tony was comforted by the familiar smells of garlic, oregano, and fresh made pasta. He glanced at Daniel and noticed him taking in the surroundings. Tony noticed it was busy like usual. They were greeted by the friendly hostess, her Italian accent not quite as thick as it used to be. She led them to the booth he normally sat in. It was off in the back, away from the majority of the crowd but still afforded a good view of any windows and doors.

They sat down and silently looked over their menus. Tony wasn't really focusing on the menu he held. He already knew what he wanted. The waiter came, took their orders, and left.

"I told my team," Daniel blurted breaking the silence.

"So how'd that go," Tony asked, knowing Daniel was never fond of keeping secrets from those close to him, even though he understood the necessity of it.

"Better than I thought, actually," he replied.

"That's good," Tony replied, "Although I did notice that Carter still looked a little startled by the revelation of your past."

"They all were, but out of them all, Sam would be the one that would take it the worst. Not that she took it bad, it's we're close and she thought she knew me and then this come out," Daniel tried to explain, pausing with a sigh, "You know what I mean?"

"Unfortunately I do. And I still have to have a much more detailed conversation with Gibbs. Its hard trying to tell people you've worked with for this long, who think they know who you are, and have counted on you to have their back in tricky situations. That's why I don't want to tell the rest of the team yet," Tony commiserated with his friend, and then went absolutely silent when he saw the waiter approach with their food. The waiter placed the plates on the table, asked if they needed anything else right now, and then left when he was told they were okay for the moment. "So yeah, I think I might know what you mean."

"I know what you mean about the conversation. I asked my team to wait until we go back home before they bombard me with questions, but I don't think Jack will be able to wait that long."

Tony sat silently while he shoveled some food into his mouth. He knew he should tell Daniel about Cambrough but in honesty he didn't really want to. So instead he ate. In reality he knew it was a lame attempt to forestall the inevitable, but he still chose to do this and wait for Daniel to call his bluff.

"Would you stop shoving food into your mouth and just save whatever it is that you don't want to say," Daniel said when he finally got tired of watching Tony.

"Cambrough is here."

"Oscar Cambrough? Here? Why?"

"Yes Oscar Cambrough. And yes, here as in DC. Because he found out that my sign showed up on a body and he came to try and talk me into going into hiding somewhere else," Tony rattled off trying to seem unconcerned about it.

"Hiding," Daniel said raising his eyebrows, voice alight with amusement and sarcasm, "what a wonderful solution. It certainly worked the last time.

"Can't say I disagree with you there," Tony nodded, "But on a more serious note, do you have any real thoughts about the situation, minus the sarcasm."

"My thoughts on the situation. Well, mainly, what would be the point in hiding? It was a mistake the first time; it would be an even bigger one now. This situation should have been dealt with already. Besides, I highly doubt either of us would want to leave our current lives."

"Right," Tony dragged out, "I kind of told him that when I saw him today and then I introduced him to the one person I know for a fact that will catch this guy."

Daniel smiled at what was said, "You know, I had that same thought when I met Gibbs. It's obvious he's good at what he does, and then you pair him up with Jack. This guy really isn't going to know what hit him when we do find him."

"That's for sure. And I probably should tell you that Cambrough doesn't know you're here. I'm not even sure he knows about the second body yet, but he probably will by morning."

"And then he'll try to talk _me _into going into hiding. This needs to end. I am tired of running."

"I kinda figured you'd feel that way. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell him you were here, that way we get the upper hand. And I know he'd try to use us against each other to get us to do what he wants. I respect him more than just about anybody else but I refuse to play his games. This time he's gonna have to play by our rules, especially if we're gonna catch this guy."

"We're in charge for once," Daniel smiled thoughtfully at the idea, "I like the sound of that."

"Yep," Tony began before pausing when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hold on. Yeah Probie, what is it. Ok, got it."

Tony put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Daniel before motioning the server to bring the check.

"So, back to work, huh? Maybe we'll actually make some progress," Daniel replied as he grabbed the check and paid the bill.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end. Both SG-1 and the NCIS team were glad. Even though some interesting things had turned up, they still weren't any closer to finding the murderer. Nobody really wasted anytime in leaving.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as the young agent walked around his desk to leave.

"I know. I'm just gonna stop by my apartment first," Tony replied then continued on his way.

McGee and Ziva shared questioning looks with each other as they went and stood by Tony waiting for the elevator. The familiar ding sounded when it arrived and the door slid open. The three agents got on in silence.

"No plans with your friend, Dr. Jackson tonight," Ziva broke the silence when the elevator began the downward decent.

"Why do you ask," Tony replied as Ziva cast a glance at McGee.

"Well, we thought you two might, um, hang out and catch up," McGee continued, "But then he left with the rest of SG-1."

"That he did," Tony simply answered.

"We were curious as to your plans, perhaps the three of us could…" Ziva started before Tony cut her off.

"Will you two quit fishing for information and just ask whatever it is that is on your minds," he told them tired of playing games. It had already been a trying day and it wasn't over yet.

"Gibbs is expecting you," Ziva stated rather than asked.

"Yes he is," Tony answered still staring at the elevator door.

"Why," McGee blurted out.

"He wants to discuss something with me," Tony answered, then escaped out of the door as soon as it opened.

The other two stood for a second before exiting the lift. As they neared their cars, they saw the back of Tony's car as he left the garage.

"He is definitely hiding something, Tim," Ziva said.

"But what?"

"I do not know, but I think we should find out."

"How?"

"Not sure yet. See you tomorrow Tim," Ziva said getting into her car.

Tony pulled into his apartment complex and swung into a space. As he got out, he quickly surveyed his surroundings looking for anything out of place before heading inside. He kept a casual eye out for any trouble as he made for the stairs instead of the elevator. His training was really kicking back in now. He realized that he was becoming paranoid.

Once he reached his door, he unlocked it and did a room by room search before relocking the door. Tony made his way back to his room, grabbing a pair of comfortably worn jeans and a T-shirt on his way to the shower. He took a quick shower, getting out he dressed quickly and grabbed his gun from the back of the toilet. He was making sure to keep his gun in easy access, just in case.

Tony called an order in for a pizza as he grabbed up his keys and his gun. He snatched up a loose fitting jacket that would work to conceal his gun. He exited his apartment, making sure to lock the door. He still kept an eye out as he returned to his car, giving it a good once over before deciding it was safe. Tony got in, cranked the engine over and left, heading in the direction of his favorite pizza place. He glanced in his mirrors several times, ensuring he wasn't being followed. After stopping to pick up the pizza and chatting a few minutes with the owner, he left going to Gibb's house still keeping an eye out for any unwanted company.

He pulled up to his destination, got out of the car pizza in hand. Tony didn't bother to knock at the door, he knew it wasn't locked. He smiled to himself as he walked in. _Gibbs never locks his door, _he thought. He set the pizza on the table in the kitchen, and then headed for the one place he knew his Boss would be-the basement.

"Wow," Tony whistled as he came down the stairs, "she's really coming along."

Gibbs merely stopped what he was doing and looked at his agent. It was almost like he was looking at a different person. The Tony he knows is still in there, but not quite as prominent as before. No, this was a more serious and alert Tony, or for lack of a better word, a more grown up Tony. But also a more dangerous Tony. Gibbs still wasn't quite sure what to make of the new information he had received about his agent, but he knew there was still a lot that he didn't know. Some of which would be rectified tonight.

"I brought the pizza," Tony offered knowing Gibbs was analyzing him, but he was really wishing he wouldn't.

Gibbs set the sandpaper down and moved to follow Tony back up the stairs. As they neared the kitchen, he could smell the pizza sitting on the table. After washing and drying his hands, he grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. He knew that as much as they would have liked to have bourbon, it was out of the question. They had to work tomorrow. Moving to the table, he sat down and waited for Tony to do the same.

"Well," Gibbs said grabbing a piece from the box.

"Right," Tony quickly sat and grabbed a piece. He was a little unsettled, not a feeling he was accustomed too. He knew Gibbs would start at some point, but he didn't know when.

The two sat in companionable silence while they ate and sipped their beers. In truth, neither man knew where to start this conversation. All they really knew was that it was something that had to happen. Gibbs needed to know about his agents past and as much as Tony tried not to admit it, even to himself, he wanted Gibbs to know.

"So," Tony started and stopped not sure what to say.

"Why don't you start with how you became a spy?"

"Okay, I guess I could do that," Tony took a swig of his beer, "Well, in all honesty, it is probably the one thing I would thank my Father for, if he was talking to me. It all started after my Mom died, my so called Father didn't want to put up with me, so he shipped me off to military school when I was nine. It wasn't until my second year there; yeah that's when things began to change. About have way through the year the school had a track and field kind of thing, well that's if you call firing a gun and stuff track and field. But it was for the older kids, you know the ones who were around 15 or so and had been there for years now. Everyone got to be in attendance."

Tony paused to take another drink, doing his best to look anywhere but at Gibbs as he told the older man about his past. He guessed he was afraid to see what Gibbs would think about all of this.

"So anyway, yeah we all got the day out of class. It was nice to be outside, even though I actually preferred the classroom. I know, hard to believe I actually liked school. I guess, it was easier because I didn't have to talk to the other kids a lot when in class, and I know this will be hard to believe but I was a quiet kid," he paused again before quickly adding, "That's not to say I didn't do well in my classes. I was actually in advanced classes, I know surprising right."

"Not really. I've known you were smarter than you act," Gibbs spoke, sensing Tony's need for fatherly assurance, "So what happened at this track and field thing?"

"Right. That was the first time I saw Oscar Cambrough. None of us kids knew who he was. We knew he wasn't a teacher. All we had figured was that he had to be a special guest or something. When the completion started, no one else seemed to notice, but I did. Cambrough paid more than the usual attention to a few of the competitors. It wasn't noticeable, but he watched them very closely, like he was examining every move they made. He eventually lost interest in all but one of them, Malcolm Sanders. Malcolm was the best one out there. To this day, I don't think Oscar even knew I was paying more attention to him than to the activities on the field but I saw enough to know that Malcolm was definitely beating out the completion. He was fast, agile, strong enough, smart, well you get where I'm going.

"So anyway, the next day, Oscar was at the school again – observing. I had figured he saw something he liked in Malcolm and was doing a follow up. By this time the rest of us figured he was a recruiter of some kind. I noticed him talking to some of Malcolm's teachers.

"What," Tony paused noticing the look on Gibbs's face, "You know I'm observant, besides I did say I was in advanced classes, so Malcolm and I had a few classes together."

"What classes," Gibbs questioned taking a swig from his almost empty beer.

"Math, Chemistry, and P.E. Anymore questions or can I continue," Tony asked as Gibbs nodded yes, "So, let's see. Right, I knew Oscar was talking to Malcolm's teachers because I saw him in the classes we shared. Actually he stayed as an observer. This happened for a week, and then he didn't show back up at the school for a month. It was really odd back then, even though I found out later why," Tony paused to take a drink, and then realized his bottle was empty. He got up to get another beer from the fridge.

"How about some water instead," Gibbs said getting a childlike glare from Tony, "We do have work tomorrow."

"Fine," Tony moved to grab some glasses from a cupboard while Gibbs opened the freezer for some ice.

After filling their glasses with ice and water, they moved to the basement. Gibbs set his glass down, picked up a sanding block, and tossed it to Tony without looking. Tony caught it deftly with his left hand, and then moved to set his glass down. Gibbs grabbed another block and the two men went to work on the boat.

A few minutes into the silence, when Gibbs felt Tony was relaxed again, he asked, "So why was he gone for a month?"

Tony looked up quickly then back down at where he was working, "It took him that long to convince his superiors to consider a younger candidate. But they still wanted more evidence than what he had, so three of the higher ups came back with him to observe for yet another week. I suppose they were impressed by the end of the week. Both Malcolm and I were pulled out of our last classes to the office. We sat quietly waiting to find out what was going on.

"Before long, Malcolm got called back. I slouched back in my chair and pretended to nap," Tony paused at the some things haven't changed look Gibbs was giving him, "You'd be surprised what you can learn when people think you're asleep. Unfortunately, the information I gathered was vague at best. I think the office people knew some of what was going on, but not the in depth details. But I got enough to know that this was some kind of opportunity for special schooling.

"About half the period later, Malcolm came back out with a smug expression on his face. I guess he figured he was real special because he got picked. Then it was my turn. I walked back not really knowing what to expect but it was eerily familiar to being at home and having to go talk to my father," Tony cast a glance as Gibbs and noticed the death grip Gibbs had on his sanding block and quickly moved the story on, "They introduced their selves and I sat down across from them. Oscar started to explain that they wanted me to try this special program that they run. I think they were a little surprised when I started asking questions about the program and wanting details that Malcolm apparently was too dense to inquire about. The answers they gave me back were kind of vague, but you of all people know what kind of information you can get from what is not said. My gut, yes my gut, told me this was an opportunity, so I took them up on the offer. I think the other three men were a little surprised by me because they made it perfectly clear that I still had to prove myself since they normally didn't offer this to kids my age.

"Training started the following week. We got pulled out of school for two days out of the week. Yes they did have to get parental permission, which surprisingly my father gave. I think he wanted me to disappoint them, but I didn't. By the end of the first month, they were all impressed. I could easily surpass any of the things that Malcolm could do, not that he was bad, because he was good. I was just better. They saw the potential and turned me into what I am today or what I used to be."

"So in other words they turned a kid into a weapon," Gibbs questioned not really knowing how he felt about that.

"Yeah, I guess they did," Tony shrugged, "But it was my choice to accept the offer."

"You mentioned earlier some of the things you were taught, how about you tell me a little more about your training," Gibbs questioned curiously.

Tony paused for a moment trying to decide if he really wanted Gibbs to know the extent of his training. He knew he had told Gibbs some of it earlier but to actually give a more in depth explanation was asking a lot. He could tell Gibbs was curious, most likely wondering if he had seen any of the training while they were working. If Tony really admitted it to himself, he was really a little worried about what Gibbs might think knowing how dangerous of a person he really was. But Tony also knew that Gibbs deserved to know and it would be nice to maybe surprise the older man, especially since he kept his skills carefully concealed. Tony only ever appeared to be good enough, but never outstanding.

"Well," Tony finally decided that if he told Gibbs this much, then he may as well tell him about his training, "You may be surprised, especially since all of my testing at NCIS has always shown me to be just above average. But the truth is I'm actually an expert marksman and there are very few people who can match me in hand to hand. And I'm not just trained on a pistol, if it can fire a bullet, I can shoot it. Although, my weapon of choice and what I'm best at is a sniper. I can hit targets that one or two other people in the world could hit. As for hand to hand; I'm trained in multiple styles, and when I say there are few who can match me, I mean that not even Ziva could beat me unless I let her win. Just like I have in our sparring matches. I'm in no way as good as McGee with computers, but I know enough to know what he's talking about when he starts to ramble on. I'm also multilingual. Yes, I do speak the same languages Ziva does, so I've always known what she has said about me when I irate her. Little known fact, I have an above genius IQ. There is one thing that they didn't have to train me for and that'

"You are very good at undercover work. I can't say I ever suspected this was the secret you kept carefully hidden."

"Well, even at eleven I was exceptional at undercover work and had no problem telling them a lie that they believed," Tony looked down at the boat before adding quietly, "I've changed though. I'm not the same person I was when I first started here."

Gibbs sanded for a few minutes leaving the room in relative silence while he thought a few things through. There were still quite a few questions he had but he knew Tony wouldn't answer some of them now, especially any about Daniel Jackson.

"So what became of Malcolm," Gibbs finally asked.

"He became one of the other agents. I don't know where he got shipped off to or if he is even still alive. I hope he is even though we never became friends. He never liked the fact that I was better than him," Tony explained, "Every one of them knew I was the best. I was a natural at it, like this is what I was born to do."

"You know we will catch this guy," Gibbs assured, not willingly to ask the one question he wants to know the answer to the most. In essence it is the one thing that Gibbs is actually afraid of, that when this is all said and done Tony will go back to his other life, but there is the small hope that he might not. Gibbs really does view him as a son and like any _real _father he didn't want to lose his son.

Gibbs noticed Tony check his watch, "What time is it?"

"Late," Tony answered back.

"Come on, you can crash in your usual room," Gibbs moved to set his sanding block down and head up the stairs.

Tony followed behind his boss obviously tired both physically and mentally as he relived part of his past. "Night Boss," Tony said as he entered the room he often spent the night in. But sleep didn't come easy. Tony still worried about his team finding out and what would happen when it was all over and the bad guy was caught. Would he go back or not? Right now he didn't have the answer to that question. Tony finally succumbed to a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **A new chapter finally. Bout time right. Well luckily things have slowed down a little finally so hopefully I'll get the next chapter written in quicker fashion - but no promises. And if everyone remebers Tony has a nickname that Daniel called him by in an eariler chapter, well we finally get to hear Tony's nickname for Daniel. Daniel's nickname was the idea of my sister (not the one I'm writing the story with). She had an idea about what his name could be and so it is. After this chapter our two storied will kind of be following different directions a little. And don't forget to go read my sister's half Dark Foreigners. Anyway, I'll keep this short. As always I love to hear what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it. Read on everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except maybe the idea.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Tony awoke earlier than his norm, but still not earlier than Gibbs. He could hear the sounds of the older man down in the kitchen, making coffee most likely. Tony lay for several minutes staring at the ceiling debating whether to go back to sleep or not. In the end he decided not. Even though he could tell he was still tired; it would be futile to try and go back to sleep.

This was one of his best nights of sleep recently and that wasn't saying much. At least he didn't have any nightmares, but that still didn't keep him from tossing and turning all night. Tony knew he probably wouldn't get a decent night's sleep till this whole mess was over. Who know, maybe Gibbs would let him crash here for a few nights. Tony had admitted to himself awhile ago that he always felt more comfortable and safe at Gibbs' house than he did in his own apartment. He figured it's because he knows Gibbs will always have his back.

Tony slowly pulled his groggy self out of bed knowing he may as well get up since he wasn't going to get anymore shut eye today. Tony walked slowly across the hall to the bathroom, knowing that a nice hot shower would help wake him up all the way. He got in there, wasting no time before he had the water running with him standing beneath the shower head letting the hot water run down his body.

Pushing himself well past the point of exhaustion was nothing new to Tony. In fact he had been trained for it. They liked to see just how far that could push before it was too far. It made it easier when giving assignments to know the limitations of their agents. Tony knew from past experience that he could still go for a while longer before it was too much. But it would eventually catch up. He may be the best, but even the best have their limits.

He stood beneath the stream pondering about all these things, until the water began to lose its warmth. That was his signal to get out. Tony got out and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He wrapped towel around his waist, grabbing his night clothes, and went back to his room. Dropping the clothes he was holding in the hamper by the door, he made his way over to a dresser; pulling out a draw he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Its times like this he's glad he keeps some extra clothes at Gibbs' house because the only thing in his car was a suit, and he wasn't in a suit mood today. He quickly dressed, dumping the damp towel in the hamper as well. He made sure to make the bed before he went downstairs.

Tony ambled into the kitchen to se his favorite breakfast food, blueberry waffles, sitting on the table. He smiled as it reminded him of the few short years he had with his mother. She would always make these for him on the days when his dad wasn't home, which was quite often. Oh well, when he was younger it was all he wanted to eat anyway.

Tony sat down at the table and started loading his plate with waffles, mindful of the fact that Gibbs was watching his every move. As he proceeded to dump syrup over them, a steaming mug of coffee appeared in front of him. He glared up at Gibbs.

"Drink it. You need it," Gibbs ordered with a smile, "Don't worry, there's a ton of sugar in it. Besides we can get you one of your cappuccino things on the way to work."

"You know I can drive myself," Tony replied taking a careful sip of the hot liquid, "When did you get French Vanilla creamer?"

"After you stayed over the last time and kept complaining about not having any."

"Cool," Tony smiled; even though he knew it would be a fight to drive himself to work, especially since Gibbs didn't reply to that comment.

"Tony, eat," Gibbs said in a fatherly way.

Tony grinning a boyish grin, dug into his food. Gibbs joined him at the table, putting food on his own plate. He carefully watched his agent, wondering when it would all get to him. How far could Tony push himself before it was too far? Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time, especially since Tony wasn't sleeping well. And he would do whatever he has to too ensure Tony's safety, even if the kid didn't like it at the time.

It didn't take long for them to finish and then get the plates cleaned and put away. A testament to how often Tony stayed over since they had a routine down. Gibbs honestly didn't mind this stuff because it always reminded him of when Kelly would help him clean the dishes after breakfast.

Tony went about as if he was at his own apartment. He got his shoes on and then loaded his pockets. He slid is gun in the holster at his side and his phone in a pocket. He grabbed his keys and was ready to head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going Tony," Gibbs spoke stopping him in his tracks on his way to the door, "I thought I made it clear you are riding with me today."

"Really, I can drive myself," Tony started to argue, "Besides, if I ride with you, how am I supposed to go home?"

Gibbs just stared at his agent watching as the realization dawned on him.

"Gibbs, really," Tony began, "I am perfectly safe at my apartment."

"I don't care how safe you think you are. You attract danger like a moth to a flame," Gibbs explains patiently leveling his blue eyes at Tony, "And if you think for one minute that I'm leaving you unguarded then you're just plain crazy. You are staying here and that's final."

"But all my clothes are at my apartment."

"Then we'll stop and you can get some."

"Fine," Tony acquiesced, knowing a losing battle when he saw one.

**

* * *

**

NCIS Headquarters

The bullpen was almost still empty when Tony and Gibbs got to work. Tony was fairly happy, despite being at work before the rest of the team or really anyone. Gibbs had kept his word and they stopped to get him a cappuccino, which he was happily sipping as he went to his desk. Gibbs went over to his own desk with a coffee in his hand. Tony figured he might as well get his computer up and running and maybe check his email. He noticed that Gibbs was over at his desk more or less doing the same thing. After finding nothing of interest in his email he wondered if Gibbs would let him out of his sight.

"Hey Boss, I was wondering since the others still won't be here for another half hour or so, if I could go down and visit Abby while I'm waiting for work to officially start," Tony asked taking another sip while he waited for a response.

Gibbs pondered over the question of whether to let Tony out of his sight or not, but decided that Abby's lab was a safe place, "Yeah go ahead, but be back up here on time."

"Got it Boss," Tony practically ran for the elevator.

**

* * *

**

Abby's Lab

The elevator reached the floor, the doors opening with a ding. Tony quickly exited the elevator already hearing the music coming from the lab. He walked in to see Abby bouncing around the room, Caf-Pow in hand, powering up all of her equipment. As she spun around, she noticed Tony watching her from the doorway.

"Tony," she said excitedly, "Sleep over at Gibbs' house again?"

"Yeah, how did you know," he asked sarcastically, since every time he stayed at Gibbs's house he always ended up at work early.

"Then the real question is, what does Gibbs know that the rest of don't?"

Tony just looked at her while he moved over to sit down.

"Seriously Tony, should I be worried," she asked getting all concerned.

"There isn't anything to be worried about Abs," Tony soothed putting his arm around the Goth girl.

"What do you mean there isn't anything to worry about," she replied indignantly moving to stand right before him, "Gibbs has gone all papa bear on you. That tells me there is definitely something to worry about. So I'm gonna ask again, what does he know that the rest of us don't?"

Tony thought for a moment, knowing he didn't really want to tell Abby lies. But he also wasn't sure if he wanted her to know the complete truth about him or not. Well, he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her now, because it was inevitable that she would find out eventually, just like the others would.

"Abs, it's okay really. You know how Gibbs can get sometimes," he started when he saw the look on her face, "Look, its possible Gibbs knows something, but it's not something that can be shared right now with the rest of the team. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so," she said, "So he will tell the rest of us at some point?"

"Of course you guys will get told," Tony comforted knowing that he just agreed to reveal his deepest secret to the rest of the team eventually, "So we're good, nothing to worry about. You know how Gibbs can overreact at times."

"Yeah, especially when you're involved," she smiled, "You might want to get to work now Tony."

He looked down at his watch noticing he had about five minutes to be back at his desk, "Right, see you later Abs."

He quickly hugged her before heading to the elevator. He made it back to his desk with a minute to spare and it was still before McGee and Ziva got there.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you."

"The others aren't here yet, besides you knew where I was and that I am perfectly safe down there," Tony replied.

"I know," Gibbs merely said as the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of people.

McGee and Ziva exited the lift discussing something and then stopped mid discussion when they saw Tony already at his desk working.

"Morning Tony," they both said.

"Good morning Ziva, McGeek," he replied putting on his cheerful, happy persona.

"You are here early."

"I am really. And here I thought I was on time," Tony smiled.

"That is not what I meant."

"I know, but what can I say, I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Gibbs quietly watched the exchange, carefully concealing a smile. They always did this anytime Tony was at work on time, especially if it was before they arrived. Although McGee has been unusually quiet this time. Gibbs glanced over to the youngest agent on his team and saw that McGee was definitely turning into a good agent. He could see the wheels turning in the young man's head. Yeah, it was only a matter of time until the rest of the team would have to be told Tony's secret.

Gibbs decided he was going to need more coffee and the day had only just started. He got up walked over to Tony's desk and smacked him on the back of the head, "Get to work. Both of you." With that he left to find some decent coffee since the SG-1 team would be in soon.

The three agents settled into trying to get some work done on a case with very little information to work with. McGee silently hoped they would find something useful today that would help lead them to solving the murders before anymore happened. Besides he thought there was something funny going on with Gibb's and Tony. Like there was something that only the two of them knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that Gibbs or Tony or both of them knew more about the case then they were letting on. So McGee sat quietly at his computer typing away and going back through what evidence they did have determined to figure out what they might have missed.

It wasn't too long before Gibbs came strolling back into the bullpen, coffee in hand. He headed straight for his desk ready to do some work. The SG-1 team finally made an appearance. Well actually they could be heard before they were seen.

"Just great, now were gonna be late," Jack whined.

"Since when have you ever cared if you where on time or not," Daniel replied back sarcastically.

"I don't usually, but that's only when it's my fault I'm late, not when it's your fault."

"What? Jack that didn't even make any sense."

"Maybe not, but you know what I'm trying to say," the older man replied as he came to a stop by the desks.

Gibbs really wanted to roll his eyes at their antics. Especially now that his team is thoroughly distracted from what they were doing. On the brighter side at least Dr. Jackson seemed to be much more coherent than he was the other day. Gibbs also figured that might have something to do with their lateness, since the young doctor held a coffee cup in one hand.

"Whatever Jack. I'm not doing this right now," the young doctor said exasperated.

"Are they always like this," Ziva asked looking in the direction of the two silent members of the team.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's reply.

"Worse," Sam added before both Jack and Daniel turned and glared at their friends.

"Traitors," Jack said, "So where are we on the case?"

"Same as yesterday," Tony replied holding in his laughter.

"Great. Just freakin' great."

"So how are we supposed to solve this when there isn't really any evidence to go by," Daniel asked sipping his coffee.

"We keep looking till we find something we might have missed," McGee answered.

"Or until we come across something that might lead us in a different direction," Tony added.

"So basically we keep reading the same things over and over again till something new pops out," Jack asked.

"Yes," Gibbs finally spoke up.

"Not today Danny Boy," Jack said as he saw Daniel start to head for Tony's desk, "I think we should change things up today. Might help with the perspective and all."

"What," Daniel exclaimed.

"You heard me. Today work with agent David. Carter work with DiNozzo. And Teal'c, you can work with McGee," Jack order. Although he wasn't overly thrilled with having Carter work with DiNozzo, he figured it might be amusing to watch the reactions of everyone. Jack might not have a doctorate or anything but he wasn't stupid either. He could tell there is an attraction between DiNozzo and David, and that the two of them obviously flirted with other people trying to make each other jealous. Besides he knew Sam could take care of herself and after what Daniel had and hadn't said; he knew Sam was perfectly safe around the young Italian.

Just as everyone got situated with their respective partner, Gibbs phone started ringing.

"Gibbs," he all but barked into the end he held in his hand. A minute or so later he looked over to the two teams who obviously didn't bother getting back to work, "We got another body. Fits our MO. Grab your gear." Gibbs quickly grabbed his sidearm out of a desk drawer, attaching it to his side and made for the elevator as the rest scrambled to get their gear.

**

* * *

**

At the new crime scene

Two cars pulled up to where the local police had the scene already taped off. Gibbs quickly excited the car and went to find the officer in charge while his team gathered their stuff from the trunk.

"And just to let you know, you're still working with the partners I already assigned you," Jack ordered before Daniel had a chance to say anything.

"Fine," the Daniel grumbled before shoving his glasses up his nose and moving to stand beside Ziva.

Shortly after everyone was with their partner and the gear had been gathered, Ducky and Palmer pulled up in the big NCIS van. Ducky got out with his equipment in hand going straight to where the body lay and where Gibbs stood looking down at the body of another marine. Ducky cast a glance at his friend before kneeling down to begin his work. He noted the look of carefully concealed worry in the blue eyes as they glared at the all too familiar mark now prominently displayed in the center of the dead man's forehead.

"Oh my, that is new," Ducky exclaimed, "I would say that perhaps the killer is trying to leave a message, but the question is to whom is the message directed."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs shouted.

"Yeah Boss," Tony paused in explaining how to take crime scene photos to Carter.

"Get over here and get a picture of the body," Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs waited somewhat impatiently for Tony and Carter to make their way over. As they got closer Gibbs watched his agent to see how he might respond upon seeing his mark on yet another body. If it wasn't for the fact that Gibbs knew Tony as well as he does, he wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his stance and the hardening of his eyes as he saw what lie in the center of the forehead.

"That's interesting," Carter said as she too saw what was so important, "I wonder why the killer chose to leave the mark in a different spot. It also appears that he can't make up his mind as to which mark he is going to leave."

"It's a message," Tony stated as he quickly got to work with the camera in his hands. He snapped numerous photos of the body, surrounding area, and the mark. The only difference with the symbol this time was the not so unnoticeable bullet wound, centered not only on the forehead but also on the symbol.

Gibbs wasn't the least bit surprised that Tony came to the same conclusion that Ducky had. But Gibbs could see that Tony also must think there is more to it. Gibbs figured he would have to corner him privately to get his thoughts on what it all might mean and see if Tony was on the same page he was on.

"Tony," Ziva yelled, "There is some more evidence to be photographed over here."

"Boss," Tony questioned. Gibbs merely gave the go ahead nod.

"So, Carter," Tony began, "You wanna give this a go."

"Yeah," she replied as she took the offered camera, "You know, you can all me Sam if you want to."

"Really, I kinda got the feeling that you didn't like me."

"I figure you can't be all that bad if you're friends with Daniel."

"Thanks I think," he replied back with a smile as the two approached Ziva and Daniel.

"Isn't this kind of far from where the body is," Daniel asked.

"Yes, it is, but it could be possible that the body was drug from this direction," Ziva explained.

"Makes sense. So if the body was moved that would mean, he was killed somewhere else."

"That's exactly what it could mean Pole," Tony replied grinning widely.

"Pole," Carter questioned looking between the two friends.

"Yeah, it's a nickname Tony gave me years ago," he explained before turning back to Tony, "I had hoped you forgot that name you know."

"I would never forget your nickname. What kind of friend would I be if I did," Tony questioned, "So Zee-vah, what is Sam here taking pictures of?"

"This," she said directing her glare from Tony at the use of Carter's first name to what they had found on the ground.

"What is that," Sam asked positioning the camera the way she had seen Tony do it and started snapping pictures.

"That's a very good question," Tony added.

"Well, it's a substance of some sort," Daniel speculated.

"You know it almost looks like it could be, uh yeah, no idea," Tony said.

"Dr. Jackson, we have more evidence to go collect," Ziva said as she scooped the glop of stuff up into a bag, labeling it. She walked off with Daniel following after her.

"She doesn't seem to like you all that much Tony," Sam said.

"That's all a ruse. We get along great. I annoy her and she threatens to kill me."

"I'm beginning to wonder how it is agent Gibbs doesn't kill the two of you."

"That's cause he loves us," Tony replied with a huge smile, "Or it could be because no one else really wants to work for Gibbs."

"What's that," Sam points to something several feet away.

"I dunno."

"Could it be evidence?"

"It could be, let's go check it out," Tony quickly walked over to where Sam had pointed.

"It looks like it could be related to the other stuff, or maybe part of whatever it is," Sam speculated as she started shooting photos.

"There's more over there," Tony indicated, "What is this like a trail or something?"

"Perhaps the killer made a mistake when he drug the body through here and left a trail."

"That's possible. Let's see how far the trail leads," Tony began looking for more of the stuff.

"Over there," Sam pointed.

"Did you hear that," Tony asked stopping in his tracks, cocking his head to one side.

"Hear what," Sam asking looking at Tony.

Tony motioned Sam to keep quiet while he listened intently to his surroundings. He just now realized how far away the trail had taken them from the primary part of the crime scene.

"I think we should head back to the others now," Tony said turning to face Sam who was now laying face down on the ground, "Sam?"

Tony moved over beside her kneeling down. He touched her neck checking for a pulse. "Well that's a positive." Something gave him a weird feeling that something wasn't right or as Han Solo would say 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' That was Tony's last thought before he felt something behind him and he fell into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 15

**Aurthor's Note: So here's a new chapter. I finished it a little sooner than normal. Anyway, my sister doens't quite have her chapter ready yet, but I'm gonna go ahead an post since this chapter is going to be at least two parts. I plan to finish it in chapter 16, so it kinda ends but not really. I hope everyone enjoys it, and let me know what you think And now here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Tony awoke slowly feeling like a hammer had been taken to his head. He cautiously opened his eyes not really knowing what to expect. After realizing that where ever he was there wasn't as lot of light, he finally opened his eyes all the way. He took in his surroundings; it was definitely a room. There are four walls and only one way in or out in the shape of a rather beat up metal door. There was no window, at least that he could see. The little bit of light that he noticed when he opened his eyes was coming from a dim bulb in the center of the ceiling. He had to admit that his brain was definitely not functioning at top speed right now. He reached up rubbing the back of his head, his hand coming in contact with a small bump. He grimaced slightly when he touched it. _Great. Just great, _he thought.

Ever so slowly his mind started to get into gear and one thought quickly entered his subconscious now that the webs were clearing. _Sam. _Tony quickly scanned the room again but saw no head of blond hair anywhere. He knew he needed to get up off the ground, and then figure out a way to escape. Having had head injuries in the past, he knew a few things and was fairly certain he didn't have a concussion. But he took his time getting up anyway, because he may have been fairly certain but he had no way of knowing for sure.

Slowly he made his way to a standing position. Leaning on the wall for support, a slight wave of dizziness overcame him. This wasn't boding well for the not having a concussion theory. He accepted the possibility that he may be slightly concussed, but not enough to not be able to function. Not that he really has a choice. Whether he was badly injured or not didn't matter, he has to find a way out of this dingy little room, and then find Sam so they could get out of here.

Now that the room was staying in one place, he decided he could move around and try to find a way out. Although at the moment it didn't look promising. He figured he may as well take a look anyway because looks can be deceiving, and he knows a thing or two about that. He slowly makes his way around the small room, inspecting each wall, corner, and any other nook that could be a possible weak spot. He wasn't having much success. He finally came to a stop at the door, which he could now say with a certainty was the only way in or out. Now all he has to do is find a weak spot to exploit on the door or the frame and he can be home free and off to find Sam.

The door may have been metal, but was far from being in good shape. But it was good enough to not be able to knock down without a bit more force than he could manage by himself. There wasn't a slot in the door, like there had been when he was trapped with that marine. He moved to the frame surrounding the door hoping for a sign of weakness or anything really that he can use in this situation. That's when he saw it. What luck this had to be or the sick psycho that's after him had this planned all along. The hinges for the door are on the inside of the room. All he has to do is pop them out and get the door moved. He knocked on the middle of the door and received a sold thud in response. Moving the door once the hinges were free could prove difficult with the door being solid and all.

After finally having a course of action in mind, he took stock of what might still be left on his person. He already guessed his gun would be gone and it was. As were his badge and the pocket knife he kept in his front left pocket. The guy even took the knife he kept strapped around the lower part of his right leg under his pants and the small back up gun he kept on his left leg. The guy had even found the knife he kept in a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. He was slightly excited to see his belt was still around his waist. Not wanting to get his hopes to high as he undid the buckle and pulled the two halves away to see if his little belt knife was still tucked in. To his great surprise and relief it was. It might not be a big knife but Tony could still do quite a bit of damage with it, not to mention it will work well for helping to remove the pins from the door.

Tony set to work not knowing how long this would take him, especially since the hinges were as rusted as the rest of the door. His progress was slow going as he worked to loosen the pins before he could start prying them up. He almost let out a yell of excitement when he got the first pin up and past the last part of the hinge. It made a slight ringing noise as it hit the floor next to his foot. With only two more to go, Tony got back to the job at hand, making quick work of the second pin. He moved on to the last pin at the top. It was proving a little more difficult, even more so with the weight of the door adding to it. But Tony is determined to get out of here, hopefully before his captor returns.

Although it would be nice to know what the man looked liked that is apparently hunting him down, or better yet found him. He had come up with a fairly good idea as to what the symbol being on the forehead meant on the latest body. But truth be told, he didn't really want to find out if his theory is correct. The last pin finally started moving up and out of the hinge. It popped free with a satisfying ping as it hit the floor. Tony stowed his little knife in a pocket as he assessed how to get the door out of its frame now. He figured the hinges were probably rusted into the frame since everything else about this door seems to be rusted onto something else.

He took another look around the room in hopes that he might find something he can use to put between the door and the frame and quite possibly pop the door out. He needs something that he can use as leverage because he was fairly certain his little belt knife wasn't quite up to that challenge. He saw that the room was lined with inch wide metal strips running from top to bottom spaced out about every five feet all around the room. It was definitely possible that one of them could be loose and he could get one off the wall. They looked as though they could be sturdy enough to use as a pry bar.

Tony walked around the small room looking at each one in the hopes of locating one that could be easily pried from the wall. After looking at each one and wiggling the ones he thought showed promise, he finally settled on his candidate. Moving over to the strip, he removed his little knife from his pocket. He wedges the knife between the wall and strip and begins his work. It was slow going, but he was making progress. While working, he let his mind wonder. He felt it was odd that no one had shown up since he's been here to check on him. It has been a while, or a while when one is being held captive. Tony would have checked his watch or phone, but since he had neither he relied on his internal clock, which is rather accurate. So he knows he has been here for at least three hours. He could only guess the kind of heck Gibbs may be raising to find him, and he Daniel wouldn't be far behind on that front.

The strip finally came free. Pocketing his knife, he moves back over to the door. He angles the bar as best he can considering that the strip is as tall as the room. Wedging it between the jam and the door, he wiggles it, then continues to work his way from top to bottom. He knew he was doing something because the door was starting to move. He kept up what he was doing, until finally the door was out enough that he could grab hold of it. After tossing the metal strip aside, he carefully grabbed hold of the door as best he could. Giving a solid tug, he felt the door move. Tony also could feel that the door weighed a ton. As soon as he felt the door begin to really fall into the room, he jumps back out of the way and watches the door fall with a loud, echoing thud on the floor. Dust and rust billowed up from where the door lay causing Tony to have a slight coughing fit.

Once Tony recovered from his coughing fit, he moves out the now vacant door hole into a very dimly lit hallway. He knew he needed to get on the move, because if his captor was anywhere nearby, the guy wouldn't have missed the sound that door made. Tony's sense of direction is pretty good, but nowhere near as good as Daniel's. He has never met anyone who could find their way out of a building they had never been in quite like his friend. No Daniel had a knack for locating the quickest exit just from the floor plans and even when he didn't have any plans he does pretty well. Picking a direction, he began his search for Sam.

Tony kept his ears peeled for any noise that could alert him to where Sam is or to any unwanted guests. His gut was telling him to be on alert. After working for Gibbs for six years, Tony has definitely learned not to ignore his gut, not that he did before, but even more so now. He had a feeling. He wasn't sure exactly what, but it was something.

After thirty minutes of walking one direction, he finally came across a door similar to the one from his room. He stops at the door, considering what he should do. Deciding to do a normal thing, he knocks on the door.

"Hello," came a definite feminine voice from inside.

"Sam," Tony responded.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me Sam," he told her while he looked at the door she was behind.

"Where were you," she asked him.

"We can talk about that after we get you out of there."

"Okay. What do you suggest? I've been trying to figure a way out of here for a while now," she explained.

"Umm, let's see," he said as he ran his hands along the frame checking for weaknesses, "I'm guessing the hinges are on your side of the door?"

"They are."

"Do you have anything like a knife or something to pry the pins out of the hinges?"

"No, all my stuff has been taken. My gun, knife. Even my dog tags."

Tony takes another look at the door, trying to find a way to get his knife into Sam so she can pry the pins out. Unfortunately it's not looking promising.

"Tony," Sam questions, "You still out there?"

"Darn," he mutters, "Yeah, I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere until you're out."

"That sounds like something Colonel O'Neill would say," she laughed.

"For me it's more of a Gibbs thing. He doesn't leave anyone behind," he replies, "I guess that's just a marine thing for him."

"I know I'm supposed to be a genius and all, but I don't have any ideas how to get out of here when I'm trapped on the wrong side of this door with no weapons or anything I can use as a tool to escape," Sam joked.

"Genius you say," Tony questions with a smile on his face, "That may be, but I think I might have an idea."

Tony undoes his belt, slipping it out of the loops on his pants. Using his knife and the metal prong on his belt, sets to work in hopes that just maybe he can pick this lock. After several minutes, the lock finally gives with a loud click in the quite cooridor.

"Was the sound what I think it was," asks the voice from the other side of the door.

"I dunno. What do you think it is," Tony questions her as he turns the knob on the door and pulls to open it.

"I don't think it's opening," Sam informs.

"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious," Tony sarcastically replies, "Can you push from that side while I pull? I think the hinges are just that rusted."

Sam pushes on the door while Tony pulls. The rusty hinges let go and the door flies open. Tony moves quickly out of the way bumping his head yet again on the wall behind him.

"This is just great," he mumbles while rubbing the already tender spot before looking up into Sam's blue eyes, "You okay?"

"Me. Yeah I'm fine," she looks at him skeptically, "I think the better question is – are you alright?"

"I'll live," Tony tells her, "It's nothing I haven't had before."

"I don't know if that should make me feel better or not."

"Not sure but getting out of here would make me feel better. A lot better," Tony informs while his eyes scan what little he could see in the dim light.

"So which way," Sam asks looking up and down both ways.

"Dunno. Not my field of expertise."

"Nor mine. In fact it's usually Daniel that finds the way out of things."

"He always has been good at that," Tony smiles, "I guess we can just start heading a direction and see where it takes us."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two former captives head off in the direction Tony had gone when looking for Sam. They walked on in companionable silence listening for any sounds that might alert them to danger or the way out.

"Tony," Sam starts, "Would you mind if we take a small break. Feels like we've been walking for hours."

"Two hours and twenty three minutes actually. And we may as well. We don't seem to be making any progress."

"We can always go back the other way," she suggests.

"My gut tells me we're going the right way," he replies.

"Is your gut usually right?"

"More times than not. Besides I've learned the value of a gut feeling."

"I have a question," Sam began as she slid down to sit on the dirty floor.

Tony merely raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Umm, how did you get my door open," Sam asks sounding like she changed what she was going to ask, "I mean I'm just guessing that all of your weapons were removed too."

"They were taken. The guy was thorough too, but he missed the one in my belt buckle," he explained, "I used that little knife and the prong on my belt to pick the lock. That was interesting to do. But what did you really want to ask?"

Sam looked up shock written in her blue eyes, "How did you know that's not what I wanted to ask?"

"I'm good at reading people. Goes with my line of work," he replied a grin on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. He suspected what she wanted to ask and that it most likely had to do with him and Daniel.

Sam squirmed as he looked at her. It felt like he was looking right through her; like he knew what she wanted to ask before she even asks it. "Um, well, I was wondering. You and Daniel have known each other for a while?"

"Yeah we have."

"I was wondering when you met?"

"Do you really want to know when or are you asking where we met," Tony questions as he watches her.

"Both, I guess. I'm just wondering when in the course of things you two met."

"Well I guessing since I already know he told you his secret, you are wondering if that's where we met."

She just nodded nervously, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to…"

"Nah it's alright. It's easier for me to talk about it with you than my own team," he says with a small smile on his face, "Daniel and I met during training. He came in after me. We just kinda bonded, like we're long lost brothers or something. It works for both of us since neither of us really has family worth talking about."

"So that means that your're…"

"Dark Angel," he cuts her off, "Yep that's me. That's why I know it's not me who is killing people."

"You haven't told your team yet?"

"Just Gibbs and mostly because he cornered me in the elevator."

"Do you not want to tell them," she questions trying her best to understand what might be going on in his head.

"It's not that I don't want to tell them. Man this conversation is like dejavu," he jokes, running his fingers through his hair, "I'd like to tell them. I'm just not sure how they would react."

"I'm sure they would be just fine with it. Everyone has a past," she tries to comfort.

"I know, and for the most part we all know that the other person has a past and whether it could be a questionable past or not. Like Ziva, she's Moussad. So we know there is definitely something there," he explains as best he can not really sure why he felt comfortable telling her this, "But with me, they would be finding out that a completely different person exists from who they know me as."

"I think I understand that. I kind of had that feeling when I found out about Daniel."

"But for the most part you actually got to see the real Daniel this whole time anyway. Despite what he is trained to do Daniel has always been his bookworm self. My team has never seen the real me. Not even when we have to do our qualifications. I've always held back and been just good enough but nowhere near what I'm capable of," he explains with a rueful smile, "When you get down to it, I'm a fully trained weapon and extremely deadly when the need arises."

"You must have had a lot of training for that then," she looks at him quizzically, "You just don't seem that old."

"I'm not. I'm a couple of months older than Daniel."

"When did start training?"

"I was almost twelve."

Sam stared wide eyed at him, "That young. What kind of organization is this that trains kids to be…to umm be"

"Killers? Assassins? It's not like they kid napped me or anything. I agreed to the training."

"But you where just a kid. How could you know what they had in mind for you?"

"It's true I wasn't completely sure what they had planned but I knew it was something like spy training," he went on now staring off at nothing, "I was very smart for an eleven year old. That's another thing that will shock my teammates. I have a genius level IQ."

"That's when you met Daniel?"

"I met him a few years in. We just kinda clicked. Worked well as a team too, so we got to do a lot of missions together. We had the best completion record of any team."

"So you two were good at what you did," she asks truly curious.

"We were good; very good."

"Do you miss it?"

Tony paused for a second not sure how to answer, especially now. After having had this other life where he has friends and a real place to call home he wasn't sure if he really wants to go back. But on the other hand, he was really good at his old job and there are times when he misses it. He finally answers, "There are days when I do, but they are becoming few and far between. It's hard to just go back to being me when I've been this other me for seven years now. Does that make any sense?"

"I think so," she replies trying very hard to understand where he is coming from despite the fact that she's never really had to pretend to be something she isn't. Sam got this weird look on her face as if something just dawned on her but she didn't like what she discovered.

"What's with the look?"

"I just had a thought. They're gonna want you back. Both of you. When this is all over. Aren't they?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He knew she was picturing losing her friend. "Daniel won't go back."

Sam looked relieved when he said that, "What about you?"

"I don't know," he looks down at the ground he is sitting on doing his best not to cough, even though he could feel it building. There was something in that dust that has definitely irritated his lungs making him want to cough. He was doing his best to hold it off. Tony didn't need Sam to be worried about his health while they are trying to get out of this place.

"If you do go back, then you should really tell your team. That way they at least know why they're losing you."

"We should get moving again," he stands up and offers her a hand up. She accepts the help noticing that he chose to ignore her last comment. The pair starts off down the dark hall again.

* * *

**To be continued in next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **I know it's been quite awhile but hey true genius takes time. Anyway on with the story. Let me know what you think. I'm attempting to write in only one tense instead of switching as I know I've been prone to do, hope I'm doing alright with it. Dont forget and this is very important: go check out my sister's story **Dark Foreigner **because sometimes we are writing differerent perspectives and there might be something in her half that I don't have in my story that could be important.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, if I did I'd have money and a transmission for my Neon and a new 360 to replace the old 360 that broke this week :( oh well such is life.

* * *

Chapter 16

Tony suddenly stops in his tracks. Sam looks questioningly at him about to say something when Tony silences her with a gesture. It times like this when he is glad to be with someone who has military training. It makes communicating silently a lot easier. He pointed in the direction of the noise. She acknowledged letting Tony know that she heard it as well.

They quietly move down the hallway they were in, steadily getting nearer to the noise that was up ahead somewhere. Tony came to a stop again when the noise appears to be just up around a corner in the hallway. He signals Sam, motioning to the corner, indicating how to approach. He moves out ahead of her, stepping carefully. Sam follows just as silently. Finally coming to another halt at the corner, Tony gives Sam the stop signal. She stops just behind him. Tony carefully looks around the corner to see the outline of a man in the dim light moving casually closer to their position. This tells Tony that they are obviously going in the correct direction to get out and that he doesn't have a lot of time to figure out how to get past what is mostly likely their captor. Turning, he looks at Sam. "When you see a chance, run," he whispers before turning and disappearing around the corner into the darkness.

Tony moves with the quiet efficiency of a highly trained soldier becoming one with the shadows of the wall to hide his approach. After several seconds, not even enough to make a minute, the other man is right beside him. Tony knows the value of patience and that he has to time this right in order for their escape to be successful. He waits until the other man is just past him but not close enough to Sam for him to worry about her being found out. He caught only a glimpse of the man's side profile before he decides now is the time.

He moves silently forward attacking with quick accuracy to the man's back, pressing him into the other wall, allowing Sam enough time to hurry by. Tony was hoping to make a quick exit, but that idea was quickly cut off as the other man pushes off from the wall, spinning around with one fist heading straight for Tony. He barely has enough time to try and deflect the punch as his opponent strikes with his other arm. For several seconds it was a flurry of quick movement as both men attack and block. Tony can tell this man is an extremely skilled fighter, making it harder for Tony to try to land a hit. Tony kept up his attack, constantly changing styles, managing to land a few good blows. But he also wasn't sure he could keep this up. He knows whatever it was he breathed in earlier with the dust is on the verge of causing some serious problems with his ability to breath. The fact that his opponent has managed to land a few good blows as well doesn't help either. He knew he had to end this sooner rather than later, if he expects to escape as well.

Managing to block a blow to his face, left him open ever so briefly and he feels the blow to his chest as he's driven backwards into the wall, knocking the breath out of him. The only real positive was that as he was driven backwards, he catches a glimpse of his attacker's face. Enough to know who is behind all the murders. To his surprise it is a face he recognizes; one he knew he'd never forget. Now he just needs to get out of here and let the others know. Mustering every last ounce of strength, feeling the protest from his lungs as he sucked in enough air for one final attack; Tony lunges forward delivering what would have been a fatal blow had he been at full strength. As it is, it's enough to knock his attacker back gasping for air, and for Tony to turn and make a run for it.

Following the same path Sam took earlier, he notices the light in the distance. The only thought running through his head was get to the light and quite possibly help. Tony knows that in his condition he most likely wouldn't last another round if the guy comes after him. He hopes Sam was able to find help or at least a phone. He finally breaks free into the light, which turns out to be sun light. The burning sensation in his lungs is really beginning to be too much, and he's not sure how much longer he will be among the conscious. He pushes himself farther, knowing that he has to tell someone. Somewhere in the distance he thinks he hears someone call his name. Tony glances around, trying to see where he is or who called his name, but the little black spots are making it hard to see.

"DiNozzo," he hears from a very familiar voice, the concern was evident through the tone. Knowing that he is safe now, he allows his body to stop; promptly collapsing to the ground. As he lays there trying to suck in some much needed oxygen, he hopes he didn't make his probable concussion any worse when he hit the ground. Suddenly he feels strong hands grab hold of him laying him flat on his back.

"Boss," he barely manages around gasps.

"I got you Tony," Gibbs tells him, before looking over to someone else, "Ziva, get the oxygen tank out of the trunk. McGee"

"Call an ambulance. Get Ducky here and make a call to Dr. Pitt," McGee replies phone already in hand.

"Gibbs," Tony tries again.

"Tony, don't try to talk," Gibbs instructs.

Tony manages to grab at Gibbs sleeve while Gibbs grabs the tank from Ziva, preparing the mask.

"Gibbs," Tony manages again, finally getting his boss to look at him, "Bonzo."

That was all that Tony was able to get out before the need to breathe became a priority. Gibbs quickly placed the mask over Tony's mouth and nose, turning the knob on top.

"What," was all Daniel manages to say at seeing his friend lying on the ground quite obviously having difficulty breathing. The sound of the ambulance could be heard in the distance.

Gibbs looks at the younger man, who is standing there looking down. "Do you know what he meant?"

"Meant by what," Daniel questions worry written across his face.

"What he meant by the word Bonzo," Gibbs asks, still holding the mask to his agents face.

"Umm," Daniel began trying to gather his thoughts, but having difficulty with the task of making his brain work. He couldn't take his eyes off of his friend who now lay unconscious on the ground.

"Jackson," Gibbs barks at the younger man breaking him out of his slight fog, "Tony wouldn't have tried to relay the name if it wasn't important."

Before Daniel could answer, the ambulance pulls up with the paramedics rushing as fast as they could. They came to stop by DiNozzo, taking Gibbs's place.

"Can you tell us what happened," one of them asks.

"He collapsed and is having trouble breathing," McGee informs them knowing Gibbs wasn't too thrilled with being pushed out of the way even though he knew he couldn't stay in their way.

"He may have a concussion," Sam offers standing there in as much shock as the rest of SG-1. For once even O'Neill was speechless.

Ducky arrives shortly after the paramedics and comes to Gibbs's side. He stands there giving silent support, knowing better than anyone else here that Gibbs can't go through loosing another child. Ducky knows that his old friend views young Anthony as a son and losing him would kill Gibbs.

"Excuse me," Ducky steps over to the paramedics, "Are you aware of his unique condition?"

"Yes, we were informed over the radio by Dr. Pitt. It helps that he was receiving direct O2 already," the other one answers as they get him situated on the gurney.

"Very good," Ducky murmurs moving back over to Gibbs, "Jethro, I'll meet you at the hospital."

With that Ducky moves back to his car. Gibbs tosses the car keys to Ziva as he follows them to the ambulance. They paramedics acknowledge that Gibbs is going to ride along.

"Gather whatever evidence you can. Carter should probably head to the hospital to be checked and Dr. Jackson should come as well," Gibbs orders his agents, "And somebody call Abby."

McGee notices Dr. Jackson standing there still not sure what he should do. After years of investigating McGee has gotten better at reading people and from what he can tell Dr. Jackson must never have seen his friend in this kind of condition.

"Daniel, you heard Gibbs. Take Carter and get to the hospital," Jack tells his friend, "Teal'c and I will stay and help them."

Even after that, Daniel still seems rooted to the stop he is in. Sam walks over by him not sure what to do for him either.

"Dr. Jackson," Ziva begins.

"Daniel," he speaks finally.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just I've never seen Tony like that. I've seen him pretty bad, but not like that," Daniel says, "What's wrong with him?"

"A few years back he got the plague," McGee answers, "So he has permanent scarring on his lungs because of it. I'm guessing that there must have been something in the air that irritated them or something."

"The plague," Sam's blue eyes widen with shock.

"How did he survive that," Daniel asks knowing he needs to know what kept Tony going to survive something like that.

"Gibbs ordered him not to die," McGee replies not really wanting the memories this conversation brings to his mind.

"He was ordered not to die," Jack replies with a look of yea right on his face.

"Tony never disobeys one of Gibbs's direct orders," Ziva tells them, "We really should get to work and Daniel and"

"Call me Sam please," Sam tells her.

"And Sam should get going."

"Right, we should," Daniel heads in the direction of a car, "I want to hear the whole story about that McGee."

That was last thing anyone spoke before Daniel and Sam drive off with directions on how to find the hospital.

**

* * *

**

At the hospital

The ambulance pulls up to the emergency door moments after they left. Gibbs notices Ducky walking toward where Dr. Pitt and a team of nurses are waiting.

"I take it he's yours," one of the paramedics asks looking at Pitt.

"That he is. How's he doing?"

They rattle off a bunch of stuff that Gibbs doesn't understand, figuring he can ask Ducky later for a translation. Right now the important thing is that Tony gets taken care of.

"Good thinking Agent Gibbs. Having the O2 has definitely helped," Pitt says as he walks alongside the gurney. He shows them to where they can take Tony. They get Tony transferred onto another bed, then Pitt and a team of nurses go to work getting him hooked up to various equipment, all the while keeping an O2 mask on his face.

"I can't go through this again Duck," Gibbs quietly says, thinking back to when he lost his wife and daughter. He knows there is no possible way he can go through something like that again.

"I know Jethro. But Anthony's vitals are good, and Brad is an excellent doctor."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, please say he's okay. He has to be. Why do these things always happen to him," Abby says in one breath as she comes barreling down the hall way in her black, platform boots.

"He should be just fine," Ducky turns, giving her a reassuring smile. He knows Gibbs needs a second to collect himself. Gibbs turns to look at Abby, and Ducky sees that the despair and grief that had been showing on his face is gone. Ducky realizes how hard this must be for Jethro, having to bury what he may be feeling to be strong for the team.

"Are you sure he'll be fine," tears streak down her face leaving trails of black.

"You know DiNozzo," Gibbs pulls her into a hug.

"I know," she sobs into his shoulder, "But one day his luck is gonna run out. Then it will be just like Ka…Kate all over again."

"Here comes Brad," Ducky notices the younger doctor heading their way. Abby pulls back and the three of them turn to face him.

"Well the good news is that Tony's vitals are getting better even as we speak. And once again a large part of that was getting the oxygen to him that quickly," Brad explains.

"What's the bad news," Abby squeaks barely loud enough to be heard.

"It's not bad news in the traditional sense. He is still unconscious, which makes it harder to determine whether he has a concussion or not. I'm inclined to believe he may have a slight one. But other than that he is healthy and fit, with the exception that he does seem a bit sleep deprived."

"He hasn't been sleeping well. I think it is nightmares. Do you know when he will wake up," Gibbs questions still holding Abby at his side.

"I wish I could answer that. Truth is I'm not sure. It might be until his body feels it's recovered enough or it could be a while. I just don't know, and if he has been having nightmares then something is bothering him," Brad replies.

"So it's possible his mind could keep him unconscious until he's somehow sorted out what ever may be weighing on his mind," Ducky ponders, then looking at Jethro, "I imagine it could be similar to what you went through."

Gibbs merely stared back not wanting to relive that time. It was hard for him and all those around him. If that's what Tony is going through, then he knows he will have to be there for the younger man to help him through whatever is bothering him. Truth be told Gibbs has a sneaking suspicion that Tony's problems have to do with the case they're working on and the arrival of Cambrough.

"…we'll just have to wait and see...," Brad was saying before Gibbs interrupts him.

"Is Jackson here yet?"

"I haven't seen the young man yet," Ducky looks around to check, "It does make sense that he would want to come see how his friend is doing."

"Let me know when he gets here. I need to see him," turning to Brad, "Is it alright if I take Abby to see him?"

Brad nods that it's okay before turning to look back at the older doctor as Gibbs and Abby head off down the hallway, "I really have no idea how Tony's has survived what he has."

Ducky looks thoughtful at that comment. He is very much in agreement with what Brad said. He has often wondered how Anthony has managed to live through some of the things that he has. So far the only conclusion he has come to is that the young man in question has incredible luck. The downside to that is at some point his luck will run out.

"I take it from your silence that you agree with me," Brad looks at Ducky.

"Oh, yes quite. Sorry for not answering right away. My mind ran off on a tangent."

"Where's Tony? Is he okay? I need to see him. She needs someone to check her over," Daniel rattles all in one breath as he and Sam walk up, "And where is Gibbs?"

"You have to give them time to answer you know," Sam tells him.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson. Major Carter. This is Anthony's doctor, Brad Pitt," Ducky introduces.

"Seriously," Daniel raises his eyebrows.

"Yes seriously that is my name."

"I'm sorry, I think."

"To answer your questions, Tony's vitals are doing well. He's right down this hall, room 518. And if you'll come with me Major, I'll see to getting you checked out," Brad directed.

**

* * *

**

Room 518 – Tony's hospital room

"Tony, really, how do you get yourself into these situations," Abby asks the unconscious figure in front of her, "You know you're not supposed to make me worry like this. Gibbs, are you sure?"

"Yes Abs, I'm sure," he sooths, "Tony will make it through this."

"I know, but if all his vitals are doing good, why is he still asleep?"

"I don't know," Gibbs replies looking at her right before she launches herself at him.

"I'm just so worried. There is just so much going on," she cries into his shoulder, "And I have to worry, because Tony has not been acting like Tony. He might fool the others but I can tell there is something going on with him and you…"

"Mind if I come in," Daniel asks knocking on the door.

Gibbs nods at him. He watches as the younger man enters. Daniel walks over to the bed and looks at his friend, concern and worry are apparent in his blue eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him like this," Daniel mumbles almost more to himself than anyone else, "God, how much of a trouble magnet can one person be?"

"Abs, can you keep Tony company," Gibbs looks directly at Daniel, "I need to have a word with Jackson."

Abby nods her head before removing herself from Gibbs' comforting embrace to once again sit on the edge of Tony's bed. She picks up his non-IVed hand and starts talking to him again.

"Jackson," Gibbs says as he moves out to the hallway.

Daniel follows, "Please call me Daniel."

"Fine, Daniel, do you know what Tony meant by the word 'bonzo'?"

"Umm," Daniel thinks hard trying to recall anything from that many years ago that could help, "his favorite book."

"Care to elaborate," Gibbs questions his patience wearing thin.

"Yeah just give me a minute it's been a while since I read the book. I'm trying to remember," Daniel trails off mumbling to himself before a light goes off, "Ok I got it. His favorite book is _Ender's Game_, said he could relate to Ender. Anyway there is a character in there called Bonzo Madrid. Well Bonzo was really a nickname, but…"

"Jackson," Gibbs snaps, "get to the point."

"If I remember correctly Bonzo had it out for Ender. So maybe, I don't know it would have had have been before I was there."

"So this could be a code. Like he saw the killer and knows who it is," Gibbs states.

"Exactly, but if that's the case I don't know who he's talking about," Daniel wishes he knew more, "But I know someone that might know. Cambrough. He's known Tony longer and he might know who Tony's referring to."

"That's a start. I know where he's staying. I think it's time we paid him a little visit," Gibbs heads back into the room, "Abs can you stay with him until someone else comes. I have a lead to follow up."

She nods her head as she watches Gibbs leave with Daniel in tow. Gibbs definitely knows something and she will find out soon.

**

* * *

**

Cambrough's hotel room

Gibbs whips into the parking lot cutting off the oncoming traffic. The blowing of many horns could be heard as the car squeals to a stop in the nearest space. The two men sat there in silence for a moment.

"That was interesting," Daniel replies calmly, "Kinda like the worst possible carnival ride one could imagine but not too bad. I think."

Gibbs smirks knowing full well that his driving has reduced the toughest people he knows into worry about their lives. Of course now that he thinks about it, he wonders how much of Tony's complaining about his driving was real and how much was an act. That train of thought could wait until after he got some answers from Cambrough. The two men exit the car, heading straight through the lobby of the hotel. Gibbs barely manages to have the patience to wait for the elevator to arrive. Before too long they arrive at the room Tony had told Gibbs Cambrough is staying in. Gibbs bangs loudly on the door not really caring if he disturbs anyone else. After what felt like several minutes the door swings open to reveal the person in question.

"Agent Gibbs," Cambrough begins wondering what the special agent is doing here before a look of shock crosses his face as he notices the other man.

"Cambrough," Daniel grins thinking about how nice it is to surprise the older man for a change.

"When, why," Cambrough stutters.

"A bit and because the Air Force assigned the team I'm on to be here. How 'bout you?"

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Gibbs cuts in before Cambrough can respond, then sending a glare over to Daniel, "We have more important matters to attend to."

"Uh yeah you're right," Daniel replied completely ignoring what he could only term as a death glare.

"Then why are you two here," Cambrough asks regaining his control, "I thought we had agreed to limited contact after I supplied you with the documents."

"Well, things have changed," Gibbs bluntly explains, "Do you know what Bonzo means?"

"Bonzo?"

"That is what he said," Daniel tries not to roll his eyes.

"Well, it's a character in Tony's favorite book, _Ender's Game_."

"Yeah, we know that already but we think that he was trying to give us a message and I think it might have something to do with before I knew him so basically do you know what 'bonzo' means," Daniel asks in one extremely long breath.

"Why not just ask Tony," Cambrough begins then notices the shared glance between Gibbs and Daniel, "What happened to him?"

"He's unconscious," Daniel answers simply.

Gibbs is silently watching the interaction between the two men. This allows him to see things that other people would never see. He can see the care and respect they both seem to have for each other even though Daniel does tend to have a bit of what one might call teenage resentment. Definitely not the same amount of loyalty or affection that Tony shows for this man.

"Unconscious. What happened?"

"He got caught but escaped. We think there was something in the air that aggravated his lungs," Gibbs finally speaks again.

"You mean from when he had the plague?"

"Wait a minute," Daniel interrupts, "You knew he had the plague and could have died?"

"I was aware."

"And you didn't think to contact me," Daniel indignantly replies, "It's not like you didn't know where I was since I was placed there by this organization."

"It was felt that you couldn't be informed because we didn't need any worse of a breach than we already had," Cambrough explains diplomatically.

"That's nonsense and you know it. YOU could have informed me without anyone else knowing," Daniel points practically jabbing his finger in his old boss's chest.

"Fine, I didn't think it would have been a wise course of action at the time."

"And that's still crap."

"I understand how you feel. If I had informed you, you would have wanted to be there," Cambrough explains calmly, "I wanted to be there. But that wasn't an option. I know he is your best friend, but I couldn't risk the safety of him or you."

"You could have at least informed me after the fact," Daniel glares at the older man through his glasses, "And you're wrong you know, Tony is more than a best friend, he's my brother. I need some air."

With that Daniel walks off. "Jackson," Gibbs speaks after what was an eternity, "Don't go far."

Daniel glances back at Gibbs and can read plain and clear that the ex gunny isn't playing any games with him right now. So instead of going somewhere else, he changes direction and heads for the small balcony on the other side of the room. Gibbs directions his attention back to Cambrough, whose eyes were cast to the floor. Gibbs could see the emotional pain and turmoil on the other man's face, the first real chink in what seemed like an impenetrable mask.

"He's right you know," Cambrough speaks softly, "I could of found a way to tell him. I know how close they are."

"Can't change what happened in the past. I know that for a fact," Gibbs offers mild comfort.

"Yes,I suppose you would know that," Cambrough shoots a knowing look Gibbs' way, "Daniel might not realize it at the moment but it took a lot to keep myself from showing up at the hospital when I found out."

"I can imagine," Gibbs answered not particularly fond of where this conversation is heading, but he could see Daniel walk back into the room. Cambrough's back was to Daniel. Gibbs knew Tony would want Daniel to have some kind of closure for this whole ordeal.

"I know you know better than anyone, what it's like to lose a child."

There it was Gibbs thought quickly while merely nodding his head in agreement not really wanting to have this conversation, but knowing it might be necessary to help Daniel get past this. Especially when he needs Daniel focused right now.

"And I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child, not having any myself," Cambrough continues, "But Tony is the closest thing I have to a son and I can't stand the thought of him…"

Cambrough stops, not even able to think the word that will complete the sentence. Daniel stands silently listening. In all the years he worked for the man, he can honestly say he's never seen this amount of uncontrolled emotion from this man. He knew the Cambrough and Tony were close then. He knew better than anyone else how much respect Tony has for the older man and that would be why Tony didn't want Cambrough to know he was here. Tony knows Cambrough extremely well. Well enough to know that Cambrough wouldn't hesitate to use him against his friend. But Daniel isn't sure that Tony will go back. His friend has changed, and he's formed bonds with the people here. Gibbs especially.

"Excuse me for a moment," Cambrough says before stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind his self.

Gibbs releases a sigh. This day is beginning to be too long for his liking. His patience has worn thin and he hasn't had nearly enough coffee to deal with all of this. Unfortunately it will be awhile before this day is over. Even when it is, he still has the problem of catching the person who is trying to kill _his_ senior field agent. With any luck, Cambrough will have the information they need and hopefully Tony will wake up soon. Gibbs shudders to think what might be going on in Tony's head.

Daniel and Gibbs stood in silence. It looks to Gibbs as if Daniel is trying to figure out what exactly Cambrough meant. Of course Gibbs knows what it's like to lose a child, but it's not something he wants to repeat anytime soon. So the sooner this killer is caught the better. Cambrough finally emerges from the bathroom into the silent room. He casts a casual glance between Daniel and Gibbs wondering what the two men could possibly be thinking.

"Bonzo," Daniel says breaking the eerie silence first, "Any idea what Tony meant by that?"

"Are either of you familiar with the book?"

Daniel nods his head yes, "But it's been a while." Gibbs has a blank look on his face.

"So one yes and one no," Cambrough says, "Well, allow me to do a brief refresher. The book in essence is about a brilliant young kid, who got accepted into a program called battle school. He was youngest one ever accepted and the people in charge thought he could be the one to lead their army. When he was finally placed in a battle group, his commander, Bonzo was a mean older kid that really didn't like Ender. Later after Ender was given his own command, his old platoon leader didn't take to kindly to being crushed quite so thoroughly when their battle groups faced each other. Bonzo and a group of older kids decided to corner Ender in the shower one day. Ender managed to get Bonzo to fight one on one. Now what you have to understand is that Ender never lost. And his fight against Bonzo was no different.

"Tony always said he could relate to Ender, because of how young he was selected for special training. Some of the older kids were a bit resentful and gave Tony a hard time. But it was to be expected because Tony was the best of them all. And as such, Tony managed to hold his own even against them. But there was this one kid, Gordon Winchester, he really took a dislike to Tony and tried to cause him lethal harm on more than one occasion. But like the others Tony managed to deal with him as well. Tony told me later that he was like his very own Bonzo."

"Didn't Bonzo die in the book," Daniel asks.

"Yes he did, unbeknownst to Ender at the time it happened," Cambrough went on to explain, "However, Tony's showdown with Gordondidn't end in death."

"Then what happened to him," Gibbs questions.

"He was transferred to a different project. It was decided that he wasn't a very good fit. Although he wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of being transferred."

"What happened to him after he was transferred," Daniel wonders.

"I'm not sure on that part. Last I heard he washed out, but I'm unsure where he went after that, because once he was transferred he was no longer under my supervision and I had other children to worry about."

"So then it's possible the message Tony is trying to tell us is that the killer is Gordon," Daniel ponders.

"Possibly, but then again it could be a completely unrelated circumstance," Cambrough muses, before he turns to Gibbs, "Any thoughts Agent Gibbs."

"I would say that's exactly what Tony was trying to tell us. He wouldn't have tried that hard to tell me that if it wasn't important," Gibbs replies, "Gordon is the killer and he's after DiNozzo."


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **Guess what, I'm finally updating. I know its been a while, well a long, long while since I updated last. I could list off several reasons why it took so long, but really I was mainly just uninspired and life got in the way. I also am more of a reader than a writer. I have also been trying to get my sister to work on her half.

But I won't bore anybody with an excessively long authors note, so you can get on with the story but there are a couple of things. One I would love it if you guys could check out this other story that my sister and I worked on together. Its a one shot crack fic cross over with Criminal Minds and Merlin called Criminal Magic.

And there is also an homage to another fandom breifly referenced in this story.

Enjoy

Don't own a darn thing.

Chapter 17

**In Tony's head**

Tony woke up in a calm, peaceful room. He glanced around taking in his surroundings, noting that he was the only one here. He knew without a doubt that he had retreated into his head. This was something he hadn't done in quite a while. Of course the knowledge that he had passed out from a slight lack of oxygen didn't help matters one bit. Darn plague scarred lungs. At times the smallest of things would send him into a coughing fit.

He wandered over and sat on a step. And as much as he might like to blame this recent sojourn into his head on his oxygen deprived lungs, he knew there was more to it than that. His mind subconsciously knew he needed some time to think and figure things out. Now if only he could convince his own mind that in the middle of a case was not a good time for this.

There were plenty of times when Tony was younger that he did this. It had begun as an involuntary action, a way to escape his father. But over time he had figured out a way to go there. To an outside observer he appeared to just be sleeping or in some cases he appeared zoned out. Someone once referred to it as a mind palace since he went there to think more times than he used it as a hiding place. He didn't do this often since he usually ended up more exhaust afterward than he was before. However there were a few times that it served to revitalize him, but they weren't often. There were times even after he had gotten control that his mind took the liberty of depositing him here.

This was always a place where he felt safe and could think things through without being bothered. The first time Tony had inserted himself there was after his mother's funeral. He needed to get away and the best place he knew of was the one his mind dreamed up. He had needed time to grieve for his mother, something that he hadn't been allowed to do. No he had to stand there next to his father and accept condolences from people he didn't even know. He had only been a kid at the time and he wasn't even permitted to shed any tears over his loss, because 'DiNozzo's don't cry'. So when he got home he attempted to find his safe haven and before he knew it he lay slumped on his bed appearing to be asleep, but far from it. It was always the same place, even years later when on occasion he felt the need to escape. It was always his favorite place. The one thing he had shared with his mother.

When he was younger and his father was away on business, his mother would always take him to this secluded lake she knew of. They would spend the day laughing and playing. A picnic was always included. It was the best time he ever had, before she passed. When he had been told that his mother died, he went there. It was after his father couldn't find him that he was forbidden from ever going there again. So instead he went in his mind. It was still his safe place. His escape.

It had come in handy when he underwent interrogation training too. Tony knew he was their only recruit to never break. He smiled slightly at that thought; the only other recruit to even come near what he did was Daniel. It was impossible for them to get anything from someone who was unresponsive regardless of what they tried.

He remembered the first time he used this talent. He had never intended to use it. It was only put to use when they began getting a bit more creative with their methods since he was able to resist all the normal stuff they threw at him. Tony was the first to admit that he had an unusually high tolerance for pain, but even he had his breaking point. It was at that time that he had a fleeting thought of what if. What if he went to his safe haven? He already knew nothing could touch him there. Well at least nothing could affect him mentally; physically was an entirely different story. But he had found from past experience that he didn't feel anything when he retreated into his mind. He was somehow able to just block out anything unwanted.

He had really freaked Cambrough out with this too. Cambrough thought for sure they had broken the best prospect the program ever had. He was extensively tested after that to ensure that he was in good health. Despite any and all protests on his part that he didn't need tests run because he knew exactly what happened. Tony may not have known how he could do it; he just knew that he could. After running all their tests, they came to the conclusion that he knew they would. He was in excellent health. Of course Cambrough was extremely curious about this zone out thing Tony could do. The main concern was whether or not it could be controlled or would it happen involuntarily. This was the first time in years that a zone out has occurred of its own volition.

One thing was for sure, Tony had way too much on his mind. First the whole serial killer thing, which turned out to be someone who was hunting down operatives from the program, and now it seemed that he had moved to a main target. But he had seen the killer's face and he knew who it was. Then Cambrough had to show up after how many years now, like seven. Even though he knew that he was still part of the program, he was also part of this team at NCIS. The only really great part of this whole blasted situation had been seeing Daniel again. Tony could tell Daniel was happy where he was and there wasn't a single chance that Cambrough would be able to talk, boss, or even coerce his friend into going back. It really was just a phase in Daniel's life, not like it was for Tony. For him it was who he was; something he was exceptional at. But things change.

Mostly living a somewhat normal life as an NCIS agent has had a significant effect on his life. Not one he was sure he wanted to give up. He admitted to himself that when he had to go into hiding years ago, that he wasn't the least bit happy about it. Mostly due to giving up who he was and having to act like someone he wasn't. Well, at least not completely. He did get to use his actual name for a change and some of the base traits he exuded were part of the real him. But for the most part the Tony DiNozzo that everyone saw was not the real him. The real him was more serious and he had a real penchant for reading books rather than watching movies. But some things had to change. Then there was losing the small family that he had made. That was probably the hardest thing from the whole situation; losing touch with Daniel. Daniel was his brother in everything but blood as far as he was concerned. When he had begun to wonder whether he would ever see Daniel or even Cambrough again, they suddenly appeared.

His relationship with Cambrough was definitely an interesting one. Cambrough had filled a missing spot in Tony's life that his own father had left empty. Granted it was hard to view your boss as a father figure but for him, that's kinda how Cambrough fit. He looked up to the older man and was guided by him. Sure a lot of the other recruits could see the favoritism shown to him by their instructor, but they also knew that Cambrough saw something special in him. In the years to come Cambrough's instincts about Tony were more than accurate. Tony excelled at all aspects of his job and he did enjoy it. Granted there were some not so enjoyable activities that he had to accomplish, but he was capable of carrying them out.

He got up off the step and moved around the room thinking how things change. Like now he had friends or rather family. He had McGee and Abby who he considered to be like a brother and sister. Sure neither one of them could ever take Daniel's place, but he could add them to his little family. Ziva was in a category of her own. She was like the hot girl next door with many hidden secrets. The girl you wanted to ask out but were afraid to even go there, so instead you become friends. He also had Ducky, who was like the wacky uncle. Tony couldn't leave the odd little cousin, Palmer, out. Then there was Gibbs. That has got to be one of the oddest relationships he has ever experienced. He's never had anyone ever be as protective of his well being as Gibbs. Cambrough was concerned with his well being, but not quite to the same extent that Gibbs was.

Tony had a father-son like relationship with both men. This left him unsure of which way he would lean. Really the whole complicated situation was headache inducing. He was fairly sure he knew once this was resolved, that Cambrough would want him back. But Tony didn't know if he wanted to go back. He also knew with a certainty that Gibbs wouldn't just let him go willingly. But the real question was did he want to go back or stay. If this had happened a year or two after he got here, the answer would have been simple. He would go back but now… now he just didn't know.

Tony continued to wander around the room, when he came to a sudden stop. When did his sanctuary become a room? He finally really looked around and took note of the familiar surroundings. The dim light revealing a room he has spent a lot of time in; time that he had spent sitting on the recently vacated step he used as a seat. He was comforted by the smell of sawdust and the smooth feel of the wood as he ran his hand down one of the rungs. He smiled to himself wondering for the millionth time if Gibbs would ever finish a boat and just how did he plan to get it out of the basement.

That's when he knew he had his answer. There was no way he could go back to his old life. Too much has changed; he had changed. Even though the relationship he had with Cambrough was a strong, unique one, it still wasn't what he had with Gibbs. There was a strong bond between them that Tony was fairly certain nothing would be able to break. But then that's what he always figured a real father-son relationship would be like. That no matter what the father would always be there for his son and vice-versa.

All of this cemented what he thought he had known all along; that he was where he should be. Now all he had to do was take out an old enemy, quite possibly for good this time. Even if it meant he would have to summon up the part of himself he hasn't used since he ended up at NCIS. It would be as easy as flipping a switch, that's how easy it was for him to change personalities, so why did he hesitate. It should be easy. But deep down he knew that he wasn't that person anymore, and he's not sure he wanted his friends to see that side of him. He was sure that once they knew who he was and what he was capable of that some of them would be afraid of him, and he wasn't ready to lose that yet. Unfortunately, they would probably have to, because that might be the only way to stop this guy. With that thought, Tony finally drifted off into the land of the sleep, knowing he would wake once his body had healed some.

**NCIS Bullpen**

"McGee, have you found anything out about Gordon Winchester," Gibbs demanded as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"Not yet, I haven't found a trace of him since his transfer out of the program. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"We have had no luck with these files either," Ziva added gesturing to the several stacks of paper laying about her desk and Tony's.

"I have found nothing of use either," Teal'c added from behind a stack of files he was looking through.

"It's like he ceased to exist after he was transferred," Daniel said from Tony's desk, "Jack, stop. That's not helping."

"What," Jack asked innocently.

"Nevermind," Daniel replied.

"I'm going to the hospital. I'll send Carter back to help you with the computer search stuff McGee," Gibbs headed for the elevator, "And call me if you find anything. I don't care how unimportant it might seem."

Gibbs stepped on the elevator and left the bullpen. The others looked around at each other, before getting back to work. Well, almost everyone.

"Is it me or does he seem a bit tense to you," Jack asked clicking a pen he had picked up from the desk. Daniel just glared at his friend. "Okay, maybe it's just me."

"It's not you and tense doesn't even begin to describe Gibbs right not," McGee commented as he sent his computer on yet another search.

"He is holding a lot in," Ziva added then looked at McGee, "Is that how it is said?"

"Close enough."

"Well that's no reason to have his panties in a twist," Jack replied still clicking the pen as Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at his team leader.

"It is because of Tony," Ziva answered moving on to the next folder in her stack.

Daniel looked up at that comment. "Because of DiNozzo," Jack questioned.

"Surely you are concerned about the well being of the team you lead," McGee responded typing more parameters into another search program.

"Yeah, I am," Jack responded tentatively, not sure where the two NCIS agents were going with this.

"I would imagine Gibbs would care about his people like Jack looks out for us," Daniel spoke having a feeling he knew what they were trying to say. He had seen for his self that Gibbs seemed to have some kind of attachment to his friend, even if he wasn't sure how deep it went on both sides.

"You would be right," Ziva replied, "but Gibbs has quite the attachment to Tony."

Jack stood there looking confused as only Jack could look.

"Look we don't have time for this," McGee said as he stood up from his computer, "I'll make this easy. Tony is like a son to Gibbs and vise versa, whether or not they would ever admit it to one of us or even say it out loud."

The others watched as McGee left and got on the elevator to parts unknown. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in question.

"What was that all about," Jack asked looking at I Ziva.

"I am not really sure," she replied, "but he is correct with what he said about Gibbs. He and Tony are very close."

"Ah," Jack murmured.

"Gibbs can be rather unpleasant when one of us gets injured," she explained, "but he is even worse when it is Tony."

Daniel sat at Tony's desk in contemplative silence considering what Ziva just said.

"Well, I still don't see why he's gotta be so grumpy," Jack mumbled.

"Family," Daniel murmured.

"What," Jack questioned looking at his friend.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing," Daniel replied getting up from the desk, "I'll be back."

Daniel left quickly bypassing the elevator in favor if the stairs.

"Daniel," Jack called after his friend but got no answer, "What is with everyone today? Cause it sure seems like everyone is acting kinda odd today."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied while Ziva continued to work at her desk.

Gibbs sat in the quiet room silently watching his sleeping agent. He had sent Carter back to help out as soon as he arrived, a half hour later and nothing had changed. DiNozzo still lay more quiet and still then he should ever be. Gibbs had long since given up trying to figure out exactly when the younger man laying in front of him had come to be part of his family, but somehow it happened. He moved closer to the bed, leaned down and quietly but surely said, "You do not have my permission to..."

Gibbs paused. He couldn't really say die since Tony wasn't it that particular danger at the moment or perhaps he could. Tony did have a killer after him, bent on putting an end to his life. Gibbs would be darned if he would let that happen. He had put too much work into his senior field agent to lose him to some nut who couldn't hack it.

"You do not have my permission to die," Gibbs stated with unquestionable finality.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Yes I realize it has been a while, but I am slowly working on this story. I even started chapter 19 already, now I just need to work on it some more. Been distracted by reading some books and getting caught back up with work. That can happen after taking a week off. For all you out there, I have been after my sister to work on her half of this story. And I will continue to pester her, but please check out what she has especially if you haven't already. It's called Dark Foreigner. As always, hope you enjo this chapter. I am continally working on trying to right in the same tense so forgive me if there are errors.

Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing, wish so much that I did. : (

* * *

Chapter 18

**Abby's Lab 2 days later**

"I'm worried Tim," Abby began trying desperately to be strong and hold back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay," he replied as he plopped wearily onto her futon, "You know we're going to catch this guy."

"Hopefully we will," she answered before taking a sip from her Cafpow, "But I'm more worried about Tony. He still hasn't woken up and Gibbs has been practically living at the hospital. Not even Ducky can get him to leave."

"Tony will wake up soon," McGee put every bit of confidence he could into those five words. In truth he didn't know when Tony would wake up, but he hoped it would be soon. The team needed him. The only plus to Gibbs being at the hospital was that it spared McGee's head, but everyone was getting unbearable, even Ziva was more worried than she let on. He wasn't entirely sure how the Air Force team felt about it. Daniel seemed worried, but kept assuring himself that his friend would wake up. Sam did appear to be worried, since Tony was injured making sure she escaped safely. Plus McGee had a nagging feeling that Tony knows who the killer is now, but they won't know that till he wakes up. "Abby, Tony will wake up. He could never disobey and order from Gibbs."

"I know, but I still worry."

"Everything will be fine," he told her laying back on the futon, stretching out to his full length, "I'm gonna grab a quick nap. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she hit a button to dim part of the lights in her lab, before turning around to her computers.

* * *

**Cambrough's Motel Room**

"I sure hope your contacts have found something out," were the first words out of Daniel's mouth when the older man opened the door, "Because other than that I can't see any reason for you to have called me."

"There may be a lead," Cambrough responded knowing full well he would never get Daniel back into the program. He still held hope of getting Tony back.

"Well," his patience wearing thin as he stood practically glaring at the other man.

"Take a seat, please."

"I only came for whatever you have to tell us. I'm not here for a reunion," Daniel replied.

"I wasn't expecting that at all," Cambrough calmly went to the table and sat, "Merely that the information I have may take some explaining and searching through files."

"How about you just tell me, then you give me the files and we'll go through it."

"Yes that would be easiest, however," Cambrough began.

"Let me guess classified," Daniel questioned acquiescing to sitting in the chair across the table.

"Yes."

"Not to be nitpicky but aren't some of the other files you gave us classified, besides that, my entire team has top clearance," his blue eyes glared across to the other man.

"The other files are easier to sweep under the radar. No one will care as much about those being seen," Cambrough answered, "And yes your team has top clearance, but these go beyond that. And only three people here have clearance to look at these."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, as his blue eyes sent a questioning look to his used to be mentor.

"Don't be too surprised. Or have you forgotten that there are levels of clearance higher than that of top. You, Tony, and I have the highest clearance possible, but your team does not. These," he pushed a folder across the table, "go beyond top clearance. Since Tony is still unconscious, it's up to you and me to peruse them and see if there is anything helpful that we can tell the two teams."

"No, I didn't forget," Daniel replied picking up the folder in front of him, before flipping it open, "I hope you have some decent coffee in this place."

"Of course I do."

* * *

**NCIS Bullpen**

"Where's Daniel," Jack questioned walking back in. Three heads popped up to look at him.

"I believe he left," Ziva answered.

"Well, I can see that. He's not here," Jack sarcastically replied, "But the question is where is he?"

"I don't know Sir," Sam answered this time, "He didn't say where he was going."

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson received a phone call."

"Okay, anyone care to elaborate," Jack asked glancing at them.

"It did not last very long. After he hung up, he said he had to go and that he would be back as soon as he could," Ziva went back to the file she was currently looking through.

"He didn't say where he was going," Sam answered looking at Jack.

"Figures," Jack said aloud to no one, "Only Daniel would take off on his own, not tell anyone where he is going, or when he will be back. All while there is a killer after him and that DiNozzo guy."

"Indeed."

* * *

**An unknown place**

He sat quietly watching. He knew Cambrough was in town. Despite what they all thought, he was the best. How could he not be? Hadn't he been the one steadily taking down their precious agents? The ones they thought they could hide from him. Granted he hadn't planned on eliminating Dark Foreigner or Dark Angel yet, but he also wasn't stupid enough to pass up the opportunity.

He could see Cambrough and Dark Foreigner, or Daniel Jackson as he had recently learned, as they sat at a table going over some files. He found it highly amusing how Cambrough's oh so well trained agent didn't want to have anything to do with him or the program. This actually was working out quite well. He had feelers out merely trying to locate Jackson's whereabouts, but the man seemed impossible to find.

Dark Angel or Tony DiNozzo as he now knew. What a stupid name. He wasn't on his list until much later, but not one to let a chance like this go by. It was made even better by the fact that Cambrough was here. Now he could take out Cambrough's golden boys and the old man won't be able to do anything about it.

* * *

**Tony's Hospital Room**

Gibbs paced restlessly at the end of the hospital bed, coffee cup in hand, complaining to no one in general about the lack of space in a hospital room. Ducky quietly watched his old friend from his position in the chair next to the bed. The old doctor knew Gibbs was worried whether he would admit it out loud or not. It had been a few days now and the teams had yet to come up with anything useful much to the annoyance of the team leader. Unfortunately, their best lead lay still unconscious in the hospital bed.

Gibbs had refused to leave the hospital room. Only stepping out of the room a few occasions to check on any progress that may have been made, he usually called McGee from just outside the room. Other than that, all Ducky could do was fetch a go bag for the stubborn man and keep him caffeinated and fed.

When Ducky tried to reason with him about the need to get some rest and change clothes, Gibbs merely responded, "I'll shower here and get some rest when this mess is over." Ducky sighed knowing that would be the best he would get from Gibbs.

Fortunately, since Anthony's doctor knew the situation with, he had made sure to put the young agent in a private room with an extra bed complete with an in room bathroom with a shower. The nurses had even taken to bringing Gibbs the good coffee they kept for themselves. Ducky had overheard them the other morning on his way to the room. Apparently they thought it was cute how protective Gibbs was over Anthony - kind of like a father would be over his son.

These past two days had seemed a lot longer and with every second Ducky hoped the younger man would wake up. Ducky was contemplating getting up to stretch his legs when there appeared to be movement on the bed. Gibbs was at bedside before Ducky could make a move.

"DiNozzo, you with us," Gibbs asked earnestly. There appeared to be some small acknowledgement made.

"Come on Tony," Gibbs urged, "Finish waking up. You've got Abby really worried."

"Just Abby," came a quiet voice from the bed as he cracked his eyes.

"Not just Abigail, my boy," Ducky responded noticing that the green gaze never left Gibbs, "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad. Feels like I just ran a marathon," Tony replied finally shifting to look at Ducky, "I am sorry for making everybody worry. How long was I out?"

"Two days," Gibbs gruff voice cut in.

"Two days," Tony exclaimed sitting up quickly, wishing he hadn't, "I've never blacked out for that many days."

"Your doctor is fairly certain you had a mild concussion, not to mention whatever was in the air to cause you to have a reaction," Ducky explained, helping Gibbs push the young agent back to a laying position, "I'll go fetch Brad. Please try to keep him laying back Jethro."

"Blacked out," Gibbs questioned as soon as Ducky left the room, "as in this has happened before."

"Um, perhaps."

"How many other things haven't you told me yet because this is the first time I've heard about black outs from you."

"They are merely a defense mechanism. It started when I was young," Tony paused, tilting his head as though he heard something in the hallway, "I promise I'll tell you about it later."

"I'll hold you to that," Gibbs replied finally hearing what apparently made Tony stop what he was about to say. But Gibbs knows that there are many things Tony has never been comfortable revealing about himself, so he would settle on getting the explanation later

"Ah, Tony, it's god to see you awake once again," Brad said as he came into the room, "How do you feel."

"Ah, Brad, I would say its good see you again, but we really need to quit meeting like this," Tony replied, cocky grin in place, "To answer your question, I've been better, however I suspect that I'll live. So the real question is when can I leave?"

"Well, I'd say he is definitely better," Brad turned to look at the two older men, "But he'll still need to be watched since he has suffered a mild concussion."

"Got it," Tony spoke up before anyone else could, "I think by now we all know the drill. Gibbs, is my bed still made up?"

Gibbs merely looked at the younger man with the 'I would head slap you if it wasn't for the concussion'.

"Right, stupid question," Tony looked at Brad, "So, where are my discharge papers?"

"Right here," Brad handed him said papers, "You were right Ducky."

"Well, we all know Anthony's dislike of hospitals."

Once the proper papers where signed and Tony had gratefully changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, they were ready to depart. Brad didn't even bother trying to get the young man into a wheel chair, knowing it would be useless.

"Till next time Tony," Brad said as he watched the three leave.

"Hopefully not too soon though."

They got into the car that had been left there for Gibbs. Ducky got into his car after informing Jethro he would be heading back to NCIS to inform the others. Tony slid into the car, strapping his seatbelt on before Gibbs could floor it out of the parking lot. But Gibbs drove slightly more sedately taking into account his concussed passenger.

"So," Tony began, "I know who the killer is."


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **So here's the next chapter. I am still bugging my sister to worl on her part. Don't know when I'll have chapter 20 since I haven't started it yet, but hopefully I'll start it soon.

This chapter is mainly a Tony/Gibbs father/son bonding moment. I hope everyone likes it. Feel free to let me know what you think or any spelling or grammar corrections I need to try an fix.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it, no matter how much fun it would be.

* * *

Chapter 19

**Gibbs Car and then at Gibbs house**

"Well," Gibbs questioned.

"It's Gordon Winchester," was the reply from the passenger seat.

"Well, it seems that we are all in agreement about that and you just confirmed it."

"Glad my being abducted could come in handy."

"I just wish you would try to get your information a different way," Gibbs said pulling into the driveway of his house.

"Are we not going back to the office?"

Gibbs merely looked at him as he shut the car off. Getting out, he headed inside not bothering to wait, knowing Tony would follow.

"Boss," Tony all but whined, "Shouldn't we be getting on his trail?"

"We are," he replied from the kitchen, "But _you_ are going to take it easy the rest of the day."

"But Gibbs..."

"And I'm going to be here to make sure you do," Gibbs set a sandwich down on the table since it was lunch time, then pulled out his phone, "Eat."

Gibbs made a quick phone call to McGee to let him know that they would be in tomorrow, letting him know that Tony was just fine, and that Winchester was definitely the killer.

"And McGee, let everyone know that Tony is okay. Ducky should be in shortly too. He was heading back there. I expect any questions regarding DiNozzo's health to be directed to Ducky. We'll see _all _of you tomorrow," Gibbs ended then hung up.

Going back in the kitchen, he came back with a sandwich of his own and sat a across from Tony.

"Thought I told you to eat," Gibbs bit into his sandwich. Tony quickly followed suit, choosing to eat all his lunch before saying anything else.

"Abby won't be happy that you didn't tell her yourself," he told his boss.

"She'll get over it. Figured you could use a little break."

"I just had a break. I was out for two days," noticing the look on his Boss's, "Right shutting up now Boss."

"I figured this would give us a chance to talk," Gibbs explained, "You know that thing we've been doing a lot of lately."

"Okay, so what ya wanna talk about," was the cheeky reply.

"Let's start with Bonzo and go from there."

"I was hoping you would get my message. I'm also guessing you had to talk to Cambrough again. I wasn't sure if Daniel would remember or not," Tony began. Gibbs gave him the your on the right track, keep going nod. "Well, how much did Cambrough tell you about the whole Bonzo thing?"

"That he was a character from a book called Ender's Game. And that you could relate to Ender and Bonzo was a bully," Gibbs summarized, "Books? If Ziva and McGee find out you actually have read a book they might be shocked."

"I read a lot of books when I was younger. Form of escape. The movies didn't start until I came here. Had to make sure I was a little different than my real self, you know just in case. To me Gordon always reminded me of Bonzo. It just didn't end the same as in the book. I remember that he didn't last long in the program, even though he had a fairly high opinion of his abilities. He was there, then one day he wasn't there. I don't know what happened to him after he was gone. I wasn't sure if Cambrough would know where he is or not. I wasn't even sure Cambrough would remember the whole Bonzo thing, but it was a chance I had to take. I could feel myself slipping, and I wasn't sure how long I'd be out."

"So, blackouts. Want to explain that?"

"Not really," Tony answered honestly, "But I guess I should."

"You guess right then," Gibbs responded.

"It was something that started when I was younger, right after my mother died. It's really difficult to not show how upset you are when you're that young," Tony began, pausing to gather his thoughts, "I had to stand there next to my Father, accepting condolences from people I didn't even know. I wasn't allowed to cry at my own mother's funeral."

Gibbs could tell this was difficult for his agent. It was also one more thing to the lengthening list of reasons why Gibbs should never come into contact with Tony's father. But at the moment all he could so was offer silent support to the young man he considered as a son.

After a minute or two, Tony began again, "It was after the funeral, I took off to the lake where my mom and I would always go when He was out of town. It was our special place. I felt safe there. My Father didn't like that I had disappeared. So after I was found, he sent me to my room and forbid me to ever go there again. Not that I was able to, since soon after that I was sent off to one boarding school after another till he finally sent me to military school.

"Since I couldn't go there physically, my mind made me go there whenever I was overwhelmed or just couldn't take it and needed to escape. This was the first time in a while that I blacked out not on purpose."

"You're telling me you used to blackout on purpose," Gibbs interrupted.

"Not at first. When I was younger, it would just happen. It was my body's way of protecting itself, or really protecting my mind. When I blackout, it doesn't matter what is happening to my body, I don't feel it. If I instigate the blackout, I can pull myself out of it and I'm usually aware of what's happening around me.

"If it happens on its own, I don't really have any control over it. Wouldn't even be able to tell you what was going on around or when I'll wake up. Once I got control over it, the involuntary blackouts would only happen when my mind had too much going on usually coupled with some kind of injury my body needs to recuperate from. It's like I shut down to process everything and to heal," he noticed it looked like Gibbs was about to interrupt with a question and he had a fairly good idea what that question might be, "I know I probably should have told you about this, but honestly, this is the first time in years that I've not been in control of a blackout."

"Yes, you should have told me or at least have told Ducky," Gibbs replied trying not to get too upset. He looked as though he was about to add something to that line of thought before changing his mind, "I'm guessing Cambrough knows about them?"

"Not because I wanted him to," Tony commented, "He found out when I thought it might be a good tactic to try during interrogation training. They were having to get more creative since I have an unusually high pain tolerance. What! I do. Don't give me that look. I know I whine about small things. Distraction and misdirection are wonderful tools. Anyway, I did it during training and he kind of freaked. They then proceeded to run every test they could think of before I could convince them that there wasn't anything wrong with me. I did have to explain a little about the blackouts, but I never told Cambrough why or where I went in my mind."

Gibbs gave a silent acknowledgment to what Tony just told him, "I'm guessing you did well with interrogation training?"

Tony smiled smugly, "I never broke."

Gibbs got up, gave Tony a that's my boy pat on the back. Deciding that a break from all of this would be good, "Come on, let's go watch one of those movies you leave here all the time."

"Gibbs," Tony called not moving. He still sat in the chair, back facing his boss, "I did figure a few things out when I blacked out."

"Yea," Gibbs replied, pausing on his way to the living room.

"Yea. The rest of the team is going to have to know about me, because I may have to become something I don't want to be anymore to put an end to all of this."

"They'll understand," Gibbs assured. He could see the slight tension radiating off the younger man as he stared at his back.

"I hope your right, because this is home. I don't want to go back," Tony finally turned around to look at the man who has been more of a father to him than anyone else had, "When I blacked out, I wasn't at my mom's lake like I used to be. I was in your basement."

Gibbs stood stunned for a brief moment at what Tony was saying, before he crossed the distance quickly and gather the young man into a hug. Tony stiffened for a brief second, before grabbing on to Gibbs as though he were a lifeline. He relaxed into the fatherly embrace, finally understanding what he had missed out on growing up.

After several minutes, Tony finally loosened the death grip he had on Gibbs, managing a quick, "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize to family," Gibbs responded directing him to the living room.

Tony smiled brightly at the word family, feeling more carefree than he had in a while now. He knew his old boss wouldn't be the happiest, but he was just gonna have to deal with it. For the first time in his life, Tony truly felt he had a real home.

The two men sat down on the couch together with similar thoughts in their heads – Tony wasn't going anywhere. He was going to stay.


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors's Note: **So here is the next chapter. I did have it written, I just had to get it typed. I'll keep this short since I'm at work and have things I need to get done. I'm still on my sister to work on her part of the story, but I haven't had a lot of sucess there. I think Tony's team is going to find out his big secret soon. Yea. Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think or if there are some grammar issues I need to try an fix.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ncis, as much as I wish I did. : (**

* * *

Chapter 20

**NCIS Bullpen**

McGee hung up his phone, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was perfectly aware that the others were watching him, most likely wanting the news he'd just received. But he needed a minute to process everything. He had been trying to hold it all together for everyone around, not even realizing how scared he had been when Tony had been kidnapped; then when they finally found him, he had to go to the hospital and be unconscious for several days. This was Tony, the man who never sat still and picked on him constantly in that big brother kind of way. But McGee knew without a doubt that Tony would always be there for him with the important stuff. So, it was a little unnerving to see him so still. It reminded McGee of the plague days, and he really didn't want to relive that.

"Tim," Ziva sounded irritated after calling his name a number of times before getting a response.

"What," he replied back.

"Was that Gibbs," she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah it was."

After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up, "So what did he say?"

"Right, the killer is definitely Winchester. He also said Tony is awake and that he would see us tomorrow," McGee explained.

"He's awake," Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes he is," Ducky answered walking into the bullpen.

"And he's okay," Sam asked concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, he is quite alright," the old doctor explained, "I believe Jethro is merely making sure the young man gets a real rest before coming back to work."

"Perhaps, we can go see Tony after work," Ziva suggested, "He is at Gibbs house right?"

"Um Ziva, Gibbs was fairly emphatic about seeing us tomorrow. I don't think he wants us there today," McGee spoke up.

"Quite right you are Timothy. The two of them need sometime for… Well, I'm not really sure," Ducky trailed off.

"Doctor Mallard," Daniel began. "Call me Ducky." "Ok, Ducky, what was wrong with Tony?"

"Well aside from the obvious lung irritation, he mentioned something about a blackout."

"Ah, okay, that explains it then."

The rest of them all looked at Daniel like he wasn't making any sense.

"Care to elaborate my little Spacemonkey," Jack looked at his friend expectantly.

"No not really," Daniel glared at Jack for the nickname, "I think this is something Tony will have to explain, if he chooses to. Especially since I don't really understand his blackouts or why he has them at times."

"Should someone inform Abby of this," Teal'c asked.

McGee looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Yea, I guess I should. Maybe someone will come with me. She won't like it when I tell her she can't go see him today."

He looked across the room to Ziva, but she quickly shook her head no then went back to whatever it was she was working on. Ducky heaved a slight sigh, "Come on my boy, I'll go with you."

"I think I will too," Daniel got up from Tony's desk to follow. The three of them left, getting on the elevator.

"I'm glad I am not in his socks," Ziva commented after the doors slid closed.

"Think you mean shoes," Jack replied.

"Socks. Shoes. They are both worn on the feet."

"Indeed."

"Why," Sam asked. Ziva looked at her questioningly. "Why are you glad you're not in McGee's shoes?"

"Because Abby will not be very happy," Ziva replied like it was obvious.

**Abby's Lab**

They exited the elevator to the welcoming noise that was Abby's music. McGee thought it was a good sign, until he really listened. She was listening to her depressed music. They walked into the lab to see her staring at a picture of smiling Tony on one of screens while waiting for results. Burt the hippo was held tight in her arms.

"Hey Abs," McGee said, turning her music down to a more bearable level.

"It's been two days," she said not looking at him, "That's not good."

"Abigail, Anthony is fine," Ducky moved to stand beside the young Goth. Daniel merely stood and watched, not sure he could add anything helpful. But it did seem clear to him that Tony had people here that cared about him. He secretly hoped Tony would tell Cambrough that he wasn't going back and not just for the sake of these people, but also for Tony.

"But," Abby began with a slight whimper in her voice.

"Abby, look at me," McGee demanded gently. He waited for her full attention to be on him, "Ducky is right. Tony is fine. He's awake."

"Why didn't you tell me," she yelled while hitting him.

"He just found out," Daniel offered.

"I did," McGee confirmed.

"Where is he? Tony never stays in a hospital willingly. Well, unless Gibbs makes him. Why didn't Gibbs tell me? Where is Gibbs? Did he make Tony stay in the hospital," she spouted all in one breath before being interrupted.

"Abby," McGee raised his voice to be heard over her tirade, "He's with Gibbs, not at the hospital. Gibbs took him home."

"Really," she moved quickly to set Burt back down, before dashing into her office to grab her bags.

"Abs, Gibbs said they'd see us tomorrow," McGee stopped her.

"What," she looked confused.

"Gibbs doesn't want us over there today," McGee explained. Abby looked mutinous.

"I think they need some time to talk," Daniel said. Abby looked at him curiously, "What could they need to talk about. This is Gibbs – he knows everything."

"Trust me; there are things he doesn't know. Tony has many secrets," Daniel smiled.

"But Tony has never been very good at keeping things from Gibbs," Abby replied not so sure anymore.

"You'd be surprised. Tony is the king of keeping secrets," Daniel explained, "You have to remember, I've known him since we were teenagers, and I'm certain there are things I don't know."

"Okay," she meekly answered setting her bag back down.

McGee offered her a hug, which she quickly accepted. "How about I take you for a late lunch and a Caf Pow? Then we can come back here and see what we can dig up about Gordon Winchester," he offered.

"Okay," was the quiet response as she pulled back looking at him, "So Winchester is our guy?"

"Yea, Gibbs said it was him," McGee affirmed.

"But how does Gibbs know for sure. He's been with Tony the past two days?"

"Tony," Daniel answered simply. Three sets of eyes turned his way.

"But how does Tony know it's him," she questioned.

"Because he saw his face when he escaped," Daniel guessed.

Ducky pondered the information before speaking, "I see. Abigail makes a valid point. How does Gibbs know? And if Anthony is the one that gave him information, then how is it he knows our bad guy?"

Once again all three sets of eyes were on Daniel.

"That's another one of those things Tony will have to answer," Daniel said quickly, "I think I hear Jack calling me. Gotta go."

Daniel exited the lab quickly deciding to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

"That was hinky," Abby piped up still looking at the spot where Daniel had stood.

"You're telling me," McGee agreed, "There is definitely something going on and it's about time someone lets us know what it is."

"I couldn't agree with you more Timothy," Ducky added, "Now why don't you two go have your lunch. Perhaps we'll get some answers tomorrow."


End file.
